Gingerale Based Substance
by mikata-chan
Summary: Cloud seeks help from Tifa when he starts to question his identity, and the only thing going right for him is his life with Aerith. But when help from an old freind begins to turn into something much more can he resist temptation? Clorith or Cloti?
1. Visit

He parked in front of a modest white house and walked up to the door, his fist suspended just above the door. But he hesitated, turning his back to the door, wondering whether or not he should be there. After all he had nothing but grief to share and she didn't deserve that. She deserved so much better. But he felt for her, just as _Zack_ had. Cloud shook his head, trying hard not to think about the friendly first class SOLDIER. Trying not to think about the similarities and the questionable feelings for Aerith that came along with them.

"Cloud?" He hadn't even heard the door open. He turned around, feeling a little bit foolish. "Do you want to come in?" He could hear the laughter in her voice and it made him even more aware of the differences between them. When was the last time he laughed? Aerith began to fidget in the doorway and Cloud realized he was staring. He tore his eyes away and tried to come up with a good excuse.

"I...can't." He sighed. Brilliant. Aerith pursed her lips and propped her hands up on her hips.

"And why not? Cloud Strife, I know you didn't just come over to stand on my doorstep." Cloud knew he'd been caught. She'd even used his last name and he knew what that meant. For someone so small and sweet she sure could muster up quite a commanding voice. Before he knew it, she'd grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. "You can sit on the couch if you like, I'll be right back." Aerith disappeared into another room with the flourish of her pink dress and reappeared quickly with a tray of what looked like blueberry muffins. "You want one?"

Cloud shook his head and sat down on the couch. Her apartment was small but still quite nice. He took notice of a vase of flowers on the table, suddenly feeling a bit nostalgic. "Do you like them?" He looked up quickly to meet her eyes.

"They're familiar." He said pensively. Aerith sat down next to him trying to hide her smile.

"They should be." Cloud looked at her, confused. "I guess they are kinda how me met."

She took one of the fleshy yellow flowers out of the vase and twirled the stem between her fingers. Cloud suddenly realized. Suddenly thankful that he had stopped to buy a flower from the flowergirl in the slums a time ago. She really did stick out that day, dressed in pink and a great deal prettier than the very flowers she was peddling. He could just imagine the looks she probably got from the scum down under the plate.

The only girl that had ever caught his eye like that was Tifa, but that was a long time ago. At least that had been of his own choice. It wasn't as if he didn't have a choice in his love for Aerith but would he love her still, even if he'd never met Zack? His love couldn't be fraudulent, could it? No, there was something there. There had to be. Feelings so strong as love could never have arisen from his stolen identity. He came out of his thoughts to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at him with concern.

"Cloud, are you okay?" _Why am I here?_ He asked himself.

"There's nothing left for me Aerith. I don't know wh-" Cloud stopped ,almost as if he was trying to find the right words. Cloud wondered, how exactly he could say that he felt like a nobody. How could he explain how detached and permanently removed he felt from everything? How could he say that to her, when she was the one who tried so hard to reveal who he truly was?

"You have the opportunity for a fresh start. You have the willpower, and... you have me." Aerith blushed and Cloud nearly smiled. That was true, but he knew that finding a solution to his problem would mostly be up to him.

"I know that I do. But this is for me to solve." He looked at her and she wondered if her knew how intense his gaze really was. She would have flinched under it she were anybody else, but she knew he would never hurt her, even if he was shooting looks at her that could probably burn holes in the sofa. She realized that he probably didn't even mean to. She supposed that after all he'd been through, it just came to him naturally.

"You don't have to do it alone."

"It's probably best that I do." Aerith looked away, dejected.

"But why?"

"I think it's the right way. Aerith I came because I have to-" Cloud stopped again. Did he come just to see her, to make sure the feelings were still there? Did he come to tell her the depth of those feelings? No, he couldn't tell her just yet. Not until he figured himself out. Not until he made sure.

"What Cloud?"

"I should go." Cloud got up and headed for the door.

"Wait, Cloud don't go!" Cloud stopped, startled by the desperation in her voice. She walked up to him. She wrung her hands uncertainly. Cloud looked down on her, blue eyes expectant. "I'm sorry...I guess I'm just selfish. I don't want to see you go." Aerith looked down at her hands. "But I know you have to, so I just wanted to say-"

"I don't think you shoul-"

"Tell you that I love you?" Cloud felt it coming but was shocked nonetheless. A long silence hung between them and it became clear that he wasn't going to say it back.

"I'm sorry." Cloud said. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, before turning towards the door. He began to turn the knob and for Aerith it was almost like slow motion. Suddenly he stopped, and with his back to her he spoke.

"I'll come back. I promise." he closed the door behind him and Aerith summoned all of her willpower not to go after him.

Only a few hours later, Aerith found her doorbell ringing. She ran to the door hoping it was Cloud, but it wasn't. She kept on thinking about the pain in his eyes and the uncertainty. She couldn't help but feel worried knowing he was going to do it alone.

"Hi Aerith! Uh, is this a bad time?" Aerith snapped to the present.

"No, you're always welcome Yuffie." Yuffie came in an immediately lounged on the couch.

"Wow, you're doing pretty well for yourself, I'd say! Nice pad!" Aerith laughed and sat down next to her friend. Yuffie kept on talking and somewhere along the line her voice faded and Aerith's thoughts wandered to Cloud again. Why did he have to go off like that? She was a little down about him not being able to reciprocate her feelings, but she was more worried about _him._

"Aerith?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Yuffie."

"You're zoning out on me, was I that boring?" Yuffie laughed and observed the sad look on her friend's face.

"Something wrong?" Aerith shook her head and put on a instant smile, not wanting to bother her with her problems.

"No, I'm fine. Want some muffins?"

"Of course! Man I'm famished! How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess." Aerith chuckled, and breathed a sigh of relief. Distracting Yuffie with food had worked. She knew it was a dirty trick, but Yuffie didn't need to hear her problems. Aerith was so deep in thought that she didn't realize her young friend, though stuffing herself indulgently, was still watching her, and indeed had not, as Aerith thought, been fooled.

Meanwhile, Cloud found himself on another doorstep. He didn't know what had possessed him to stop by, but as he raised his hand to knock he felt a reassurance he hadn't felt on Aerith's doorstep. Maybe it was the length of time they'd known each other. He knocked and waited. The door opened and blue eyes met deep wine colored ones.

The woman stared in awe, as if something extraordinary had occurred.

"Cloud?" she breathed. Tifa couldn't believe he was standing on her doorstep. After so much time of being absent...

"If you're busy, I'll go." Cloud said. Tifa shook her head.

"No, of course not. Come in."


	2. Not so clear

"So, how's life?" Tifa asked as she poured Cloud a drink.

"Fair." Tifa sighed heavily, letting her shoulders relax slightly. She poured their drinks carefully, trying to find something his voice to clue her in. Why had he just appeared at her doorstep? What did he want? She was more than obliged to help him with whatever he needed her to. But if there was a problem, wouldn't he go to Aerith? Still he _had_ come to her, and for some reason she felt in a small way, satisfied. Turning to him with a drink in each hand, she stepped from behind the bar, and sat on the barstool next to him.

"So what brings you around here?" Tifa asked, handing him his drink. An awkward silence hung in the air, and the sound of a car passing by came through the window. Beginning to think he hadn't heard her, she opened her mouth to ask again. But before she could, he began to speak.

"Do you... remember?" Tifa, slowly lowered the glass from her lips and turned around to look at him.

"Remember what?" she averted her eyes, but could still feel his eyes on her.

"You know." She frowned and he watched her closely. She did know. But she had hoped she would never get this kind of a visit from him.

"Cloud...?"

"It isn't so clear Tifa." his words confirmed her suspicions and she lifted her head to look at him. Knowing him the way she did meant seeing everything, even the things she didn't want to see. She saw the strength, determination and the confusion. She had thought that he had fully recovered himself, but apparently looks could be deceiving. Even with a best friend.

Aerith sat in her living room, looking at an old picture. Yuffie had long gone, and she still couldn't shake that horrible feeling. Placing the picture on the table in front of her, she let het head fall back onto the couch in back of her.

"This is horrible." She hated feeling like she did, especially over something seemingly so small. Cloud said he would come back. But he had been so downhearted when he'd left. Was he okay? When was he going to come back? Aerith couldn't stop thinking about him. Getting up, she collapsed lazily onto her couch. Grabbing a ridiculous furry purple blanket Yuffie had cajoled her into buying two months before, she snuggled into it, closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound of the crackling fireplace, trying to take her mind off of Cloud. And it almost worked, until the phone rang. Aerith immediately jumped up and ran to the phone.

"Hello!" Aerith nearly yelled, breathless and grasping the phone almost tightly enough to crush the bones in her hand, though she didn't notice.

"Hey! How the hell have you been! " Aerith knew exactly who it was, that darling Cid.

"Oh, it's you."

"Nice to talk to you too!" Cid said in a sardonic tone.

"Oh no! It's great to hear from you!" Aerith then remembered how much of a phone person Cid wasn't. This call out of the blue was completely uncharacteristic. "Er.. is something wrong?

"No, nothin's wrong...I just..uh... How's blondy!" Aerith smiled, Cid was up to something, and more disturbing, making small talk.

"Cloud is um..good." Aerith hoped that was convincing.

"Well...um.." Cid coughed and an awkward silence hung in the air.

"Well um what? Aerith began to get suspicious.

"Nothing..."

"Do you want to hang up?" Aerith asked, a little suspicious.

"No."

"Cid?"

"You know that little get together we're all having at Tifa's bar?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't make it, tell everyone I'm sorry."

"Sure, but why can't you make it?" A another long silence followed. "Cid?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sick...yeah, I'm very sick." Cid hacked out a cough that was a little too forced.

"Sick huh?" Now Aerith had to know.

"Yeah, I got snot coming out the ass."

"Thanks for that."

"Sorry, Shera's trying to get me to work on my language. Guess I need more work huh?"

"Guess so, by the way, what do you have?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your sickness.."

"Oh! I have...the flu!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aerith rolled her eyes.

"And if you run into Barrett at the get together, make sure you tell him what I told ya...okay?"

"Sure..no problem."

"Because Barrett is bound to ask, that son of a bitch..." Aerith smiled, if she wasn't going to get anything out of him, obviously Barrett knew something.

"Okay, well I hope you feel better."

"Thanks" another forced cough. "I'll drink my liquids."

"I'm sure you will." Aerith stifled a laugh. "Bye then."

"Ciao."


	3. Twice Drunk

"Another round for table five.." Tifa directed distractedly as she looked over the bills for the month. It was tedious and most of all boring. "The get-together should make for some fun." Tifa said to herself. Everything was so bland lately. The skies were always grey and it was constantly raining. Just the weather seemed to put her in a tired disposition. She longed for sunshine and blue skies. Even the rare thunder was welcome to such a quiet place. Everyone seemed to share her opinion.. When the rain started, it was normal. But it had kept on for two months and counting. Now everyone was holed up inside, in the mood for nothing. No one was really outside anymore, it was like a ghost town. The bar managed to keep her from completely dying of boredom. The usual drunkards were pretty amusing. Bar brawls didn't occur that much, but they had other antics. Time to time a dramatic sob story or bitter encounter would make it to her ear. It was basically her job to listen and people were more than obliged to talk. Less and less people had been coming to the bar, the rain was taking it's toll on everyone. Just as she almost got back to concentrating on her bills, a sloppy looking man swaggered up to her.

"Whur ya been ah my life pretty laday..." Tifa scoffed and went back to her bills. Frankly she wasn't in the mood. Usually she'd take a situation like this in stride. She's even lend a smile, her bartender's smile. But now she had a whole stack of bills in front of her. Who _would_ be cheerful? "Hey, lady ah'm talkin' to ya!" Tifa looked up from her bills.

"Yes?" Tifa said through gritted teeth.

"How 'bout you and me go somewhere!" He swayed all the while, practically falling out of his loosely laced boots. He tugged on his wrinkled and liquor stained lapels, puckered his lips and leaned into her space. She paid him no mind and continued scanning her bills.

"Why so rude lad-ay!" Tifa looked up. "That shirt is awfully tight, I could loosen it up fur ya!" He slurred and spat, some of which landed on her face. Only having caught a few alcohol affected words Tifa stood up.

"My shirt is just fine sir." She said tersely. "Now, could you please go sit down?"

"But you way too preet-ay to leave alone. Pretty girls like you shoodn't be alone." Tifa sighed through a half smile and glanced at her bills. Of all times to have a drunkard waltz into the bar.

"Thankyou, but I have things to do so-"

"But I love you!" Tifa raised an eyebrow. A mushy drunk, they were perhaps the worst.

With one sip of liquor they were on and on about some lost love or maybe unrequited love in a smothering downpour of emotion. At the drop of the hat they were ready to confess an undying affection. It wouldn't normally be such a nuisance but some of them were quite persistent, and the man in front of her was no exception.

"Um..that's very nice of you. But I'm a little busy at the moment so could you take a seat?

"You want to get rid of me!" The drunkard was screaming at the top of his lungs now and a few large tears escaped his eyes. Exasperated, she set her hands on her hips.

"Sir-" But she was cut off as a large dark skinned man walked in. Tifa's eyes widened.

"Is there a problem?" The man asked.

"Barrett!"

Meanwhile a certain young woman was waking from an uneasy slumber. Glancing at the clock Aeith realized how late she'd slept. Her thoughts were still centered on Cloud and his predicament. He was probably out finding answers at any cost, Aerith mused, he might be too persistent for his own good. She sighed.

"Cloud..."

"Yes?" Aerith quickly turned over in her bundle of blankets and came face to face with the one who had been monopolizing her mind. Had he been there the whole time? In her bed?

"I was just...you...I can't...when did you...I was thinking a-about you." Aeith finished pathetically. That did _not_ come out right.

"You were thinking of me?" He raised an eyebrow. She nodded slowly, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Um, how did it go?" Aerith tried for an all to obvious change of subject. Cloud sat back against the wooden headboard and looked at her with a somber expression, closer to the demeanor she had last seen him in.

" There's still more I need to know. But for now I'm alright. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the other night. The way I left you, I never meant to make you worry."

"Worry? How did you know?"

"It was written all over you face, I...you alright?" he said, noticing some uneasiness.

"Pfft, You just surprised me is all." She tried to stop blushing. "How do you expect me to act when I wake up to find someone in my bed?"

"That reminds me, you really should lock the door." Cloud smiled and she laughed.

He moved his hand to her cheek, rough skin against soft skin. He looked down on her, taking in the lovely face surrounded in a pool of brown hair.

"I missed you so much."she whispered. He replaced his thumb with his lips for a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah?" She felt him say it, with the gentle brush of his lips. Her eyes fluttered closed .

"Yeah." He continued his ministrations, moving to her neck, urged on by her soft incoherent murmurs. She drew in a sharp breath when she felt the light contact of his teeth, pressing her fingertips harder into his back. He was certain he was to be with her. Even if recently every one of his conceptions were crumbling around him. He felt himself moving fast with her, before his certainties about her crumbled too. He kissed her lips, and both of their eyes closed. Her hands wound themselves in his hair, and she let his tongue slip in, as one of his hands tangled in her hair. She felt one of his hands move up under her dress and to her thigh and then she felt that same hand pause. Cloud tore his mouth away from hers and put a bit of distance between them. He looked at her, eyes glazed and serious.

"I...Aerith..."

"Cloud, what's wrong?"

"I..." he didn't see her eyes, he saw darker ones. Darker hair. It didn't make any sense. "It's_ you_ I want." Not her. Cloud ran a hand through his hair. "I want _you_." he tried to convince himself again. Aerith bit her lip.

"You know, I'm yours." He went over to her and she pulled him into a kiss. Her throat went dry as she pulled back.

"Do you feel the same way I do?" she was desperate for him to say yes. So desperate it was blinding. He nodded slowly and she smiled. But there was something about that smile not fully complete. She opened her legs, a bold virgin. "Do you want to be with me?" she asked, feeling his hand slide up her calve.

"Yes." he breathed. He kissed her neck.

"I'm yours." she repeated. "I'm yours."

(A:N I'm so sorry for the wait! As always I love your feedback. I especially would like to know how you feel about the way I write the characters. Hopefully you want to read the next chapter. And again, I love to hear from you guys! Until next time!)


	4. Hiccups

Hiccups

"Are you serious?" Tifa was laughing so hard she struggled for breath.

"Does this face look like it's lying?" Barrett's face fell into a grave mask. Tifa couldn't help but start up again. He wasn't lying. Cid had really stepped in it this time.

"You think he'll show up then?"

"He'll be trying his hardest to get out of it. That bastard is just a big pussy when it comes down to it. Shit, right about now_ I'd_ be trying every excuse in the book!"

"We'll if he does show up, he probably won't be wearing it."

"No worries, I have a back up plan."

Aerith twisted in her cacoon of covers. As the vivid images and sounds melted from view, she groaned vowing to kill whatever had awoken her. It had been perhaps the best dream she'd ever had. Cloud had come, and it had been so real. There had been the very distinct smell of leather and the buttery material smoothing out against her cheek. She remembered a draft and buttons sliding out of their holes and zippers slipping down along a path of metal teeth way too long for her liking. She touched her hip, recalling a great pain that branched out and faded into blue. She remembered tears as silent as his concern. She closed her eyes again and relished how chilly the tears turned in comparison to the heat that began to consume her, devour her. And she'd heard her own voice, muffled by the cadence of her own heart, in a breathy, desperate cry that danced in the thick air with low masculine groans that called her name as she called his. _Cloud. _Her recollections were interrupted by the very thing that woke her up.

"What is that?" she said to herself. She turned over to the direction it came from and was surprised to see Cloud. It was the second time he'd surprised her like this. She followed the contours of his chest with her eyes, smiling and moving her eyes as far down his body as the covers would allow. He was beautiful. The blood rose to her cheeks, so it hadn't been a dream.

She went to kiss him, but found he withdrew violently from her touch. His eyes were moving rapidly under his closed eyelids, and his hands were clutching the sheets so hard his knuckles were completely white.

"No..." Aerith went to touch him and he grabbed her by the wrist, almost tight enough to cut off her blood circulation. It caught her by surprise, but she remained calm. After unsuccessfully trying to wriggle out of his iron grip she called his name.

"Cloud?" His grip tightened. She started to get worried, for him and herself.

"No!" He shouted this time, so loud she wouldn't have been surprised if it was putting a major strain on his throat. His breathing was rapid and he his anguished cries kept on increasing in volume. Aerith just couldn't stand to see or hear anymore. She'd never seen him in a state quite like he was in. He was always pretty well composed and when he wasn't he never told her much, afraid of worrying her. She had to admit that she wanted more access into the complicated person he was, but with such a violent outburst as this one, she began to understand that maybe he had his reasons. She screamed his name, desperate to wake him up. His eyes popped open as his last cry slowly died on his lips. His pupils stood very still, staring out their mako blue at the ceiling. His hand still held her wrist steadfast, but his breathing began to slow. The room was deathly silent and Aerith watched him closely. She could hear the rain fall into a gentle beat in the distance. Cloud was mostly in shock, what kind of dream was that? He felt Aerith's wrist clasped tightly in his fist and was immediately ashamed. He seriously considered putting his clothes back on and leaving right away. He just couldn't be around her, not if it meant he could possibly hurt her. He cringed at the thought. He couldn't inflict his problems on her, she deserved better than that. But he couldn't just up and leave like last time. It wouldn't be fair, it wouldn't be right. Especially after his words and what they'd done together.

"Cloud?" He heard the caution in her voice and the guilt came rushing back. He turned to her, taking her in. Her hair was a mess, and she was wrapped in the covers, her eyes shining with a question he really didn't want to answer.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Cloud frowned. What was he supposed to say?

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright?" He glanced at her wrist.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm okay." She looked at her wrist. "You don't regret it do you?" He sat up, looking out of the window.

"No I don't." The dream was really starting to bother him now. It wouldn't leave his head. "Do you?"

"Last night was amazing, how could I regret it? I love you Cloud, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." The concerned look never left her face. "What were you dreaming of?" She almost couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Nothing." Aerith looked at her hands, all she could hope for was that one day he'd really open up to her. Cloud looked out of the window again, trying to erase the images of Tifa from his head.

Meanwhile Tifa got everything ready for the get together. Barrett would assist from time to time but he mainly just sat and talked to her while she worked, helping himself to the liquor.

"I called Cid." Tifa chuckled. "He said he had a cold."

"Right, and I'm a monkey's uncle." Barrett bit into a chip with a loud crunch.

"He tried so hard. Barrett, don't you almost feel sorry for him?"

"No."

"Me either. This is too good to pass up." She smiled and Barrett nodded.

"Cid isn't going to get out of this."

"Tonight will definitely be interesting."

Tifa looked up as the chime on the door sounded and Vincent walked in, his red cape billowing out behind him. He cast an exasperated glance over his shoulder where a clearly hyper Yuffie suddenly appeared. She seemed to be in a constant state of motion even as she stood in one spot and Vincent quickly moved to the table in the far corner, acknowledging Tifa and Barrett's presence with a slight incline of his head. His shoulders relaxed as soon as Yuffie moved to a table far from his. But she still continued to smile and beam in his direction. He turned away but there was something that could have been a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Tifa observed the situation and shook her head. Barrett didn't even seems to notice. Soon they were all deep in conversation about old times, what they were busying themselves with now, or just idle chatter.

"So, what's going on with you and Vincent?" Tifa crossed her legs and leaned in, very interested on what the young ninja had to say. Instantly a smile popped onto the young woman's face, as she brought her glass up to her mouth. Tifa frowned. "What is that?"

"What?"

"The stuff in your glass." Tifa pointed her finger at the pale liquid in her glass trying to keep her amusement hidden.

"Uh..cider." Yuffie replied in an all too obvious lie.

"Really? Because I don't think I've ever stocked cider"

"Um...well you did. You probably just don't remember." She finished, satisfied with her response. Tifa rolled her eyes, she must already be tipsy if she thought she'd believe that.

"Gimme that!" Tifa quickly grabbed the glass from Yuffie's grasp.

"Hey!" Tifa sniffed it and held it out in front of her.

"Whoa! That's tequila!" Yuffie kept on trying to grab the glass away, but unfortunately even with the few gulps she'd taken, her reflexes were slowed quite a bit.

"I'm not a child Tifa!" Tifa raised an eyebrow, still holding the cup away from her. "And I'm tired of people treating me like one! I'm old enough to have a drink and old enough to make choices for myself. Why can't anyone see that?! It's always too young for this, or too young for that! I'm not 'too young' anymore. I'm not too young to know what I want and what's best for me. And I'm _not _too young to know what..love is. " Tifa didn't miss Yuffie's quick glance to the far corner where Vincent was listening to Barrett talk. Tifa gave the glass back to Yuffie. Maybe it wasn't the time to joke around with her.

"I know." Yuffie looked up as if she were surprised. Her expression softened and she set the glass aside.

"I'm sorry for losing it on you." She sighed. Her brow furrowed in apparent frustration. "It's just..."

"Vincent?" Yuffie's eyes widened, mouth open and cheeks tinged pink.

"How did you know?" Tifa laughed.

"I think the better question is how I could not have known." A goofy look came onto Yuffie's face.

"Isn't he magnificent?" She propped her face up on two fists.

"Um...sure." Tifa wasn't sure she knew where this was going. Her companion's young face fell into a forlorn expression.

"But I think he's running away from me. Like I'm a disease or something." She said bitterly.

"You came onto him?"

"Well, not exactly. I kind of hinted, I was very subtle." Tifa fought the urge to chuckle.

If she knew Yuffie, subtle wasn't very subtle at all. "I won't give up though. I don't care how long I have to wait or what I have to do. I'll make him love me!"

"Love?"

"Yes, love." Tifa kept her suspicions to herself. Was she really in love? Tifa could see where the word would come up, it was probably very easy to become enamored by such a man. He was mysterious and handsome, and probably the polar opposite of Yuffie. Well didn't opposites attract? Tifa hoped she would find her answers and get it resolved. She didn't even want to imagine how devastated Yuffie would be if he really rejected her. Where she was exposed and vulnerable, he had walls. But if anyone could penetrate those walls, Yuffie could. It wouldn't be easy, Tifa mused. It never was, you could love someone with all of your heart with the chance of them never returning the feelings. And Tifa knew, that hurt more than anything.

As if on cue the chime sounded and Cloud walked in. Tifa was immediately elated, but the feeling quickly dissipated as soon as she saw Aerith follow him in.

Aerith smiled and greeted everyone as did Cloud, but he was looking rather somber. Aerith kissed Cloud on the cheek, much to Tifa's dismay, and advanced on their table. Cloud quietly took a seat in the corner with the men. Tifa and Yuffie laughed at Barrett's profane greeting and Vincent's expression, but their attention was suddenly directed to the sound of a chair being pulled out. Aerith settled into her chair, resting her arms on the small round table.

"Together again."

"Yup!"

"Uh huh." It was a bit hard for Tifa to keep a smile on her face.

"I've missed you all so much." She spoke mainly to Tifa, remembering the young ninja's visit recently.

"Are you alright now?" Yuffie asked.

"What?" Tifa asked, her interest piqued.

"Well when I visited her, she was in such a tizzy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she was totally spacing out." She turned to Aerith. "I've never seen you act that way, you really had me worried."

"Well I'm fine now."

"What was it about anyway?"

"Oh, nothing too serious. Just me being a lunatic over Cloud."

"Really?" Aerith sighed, maybe she could indulge a tiny bit into the girl talk.

"Yes, we all know how he can be." She said this with a smile on her face and it bothered Tifa to no end.

"Yes, of course." Tifa said in a voice coated in sugar, only it came out strangely caustic. Her tone seemed to go unnoticed though. What did_ she_ know about Cloud?

"Oh man, so you guys are good now?" Yuffie asked, in mid hiccup.

"Most definitely, we've...made up." Aerith blushed and Tifa cringed.

"How wonderful." Tifa said through gritted teeth. But this time her tone was noticed. Aerith turned her attention to Tifa, snapping her head back to Yuffie when the young woman started talking again.

"Oooh, sounds steamy!" Yuffie managed to hiccup out. Aerith didn't deny it, she only giggled. It was then Tifa decided she'd had quite enough.

"I'll get you something to drink Aerith."

"That's okay you don't have to."

"It's no trouble."

"Really, I'm fine, I don't want to make you work. I'm not much of a drinker anyway."

"You'll change your mind as soon as you take your first sip, and it's perfectly safe. I promise I won't poison it." Tifa joked, but something deadly serious came through. Aerith laughed nervously, allowing her to bring the drink. Tifa never got to get the drink though. The chime rang again and everyone in the room froze. It was the last guest, he crossed the room with strong strides in a distinctly masculine walk as he ran a hand through his short blonde hair and blew out a puff of cigarette smoke. He scowled at anyone daring to look at him and pointed a finger at Barrett.

I fucking hate you." No one even moved. Everyone was silent, their eyes glued on the man. It was obvious they were all trying to figure out things, or questioning their vision because Cid was wearing a dress. "Take a good look fuckers." The silence was broken by a catcall, that had surprisingly come from Yuffie.

"Alright Cid! Be true to yourself!" The whole room erupted in loud laughter. Cid looked about ready to pounce on the young ninja but was immediately held back by an obviously inebriated Barrett. Cloud tried his hand at soothing him with words, but failed miserably through his uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Oh come on Cid! You look pretty!" Tifa choked out.

"What in the world possessed you to do such a thing!" Vincent said, looking away. Cid looked absolutely murderous as he struggled to free himself from Barrett's arms.

"A goddamned bet!"

"That's one bet I'd leave alone." Vincent said, finally regaining his composure.

"So, do all blonde men like wearing dresses?" Cloud glared at Yuffie who just grinned back.

"Cid's putting you to shame Cloud!" Tifa yelled. Aerith laughed and nodded.

"Don't worry, there's a boutique around here!" Aerith choked out.

"Yeah, you can take back your title!"

Finally, when everybody calmed down, conversations continued, though there were still occasional glances to the corner where Cid sat in his poofy purple dress, with as much dignity as he could muster. Aerith was the first to go, with work early in the morning and then the others took their leave, most leaving in a drunken stupor. Only Cloud and Tifa remained, sitting in silence. Cloud stared into his half glass of liquor, reflecting on how much he'd consumed. He knew he'd pay for it in the morning. At least he still had some sort of rational thought. The dream was still nagging at him and he felt he really needed to talk to Tifa. She suddenly got up and started cleaning up. He got up and found a sponge, giving her a hand. She smiled and continued to clean, rasing an eyebrow when he'd spent nearly ten minutes wiping down the same small table. He really hadn't been paying attention, he was still thinking about the dream about her. About how he'd hurt Aerith because of something stupid he'd done. Something that felt too good. He wanted to understand why he'd had a dream like that about her.

His feelings were solid for Aerith, they were real. As real as Tifa had been in the dream. He thought about how easily the name Sephiroth had slipped out of his mouth. It was almost laughable. Sephiroth was the preferred problem to the one involving the people closest to him.

"Cloud?" A voice broke his trance. He looked up . "I think that table is clean now."

"I'm out of it."

"I noticed." Cloud joined her at cleaning the bar top off. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." A long silence followed and all there was were the sounds of sponges squeaking across the counter top. "Thankyou."

"For what?"

"The other day."

"Oh, you're welcome. It's no problem, whenever you need me." There was a hint of sadness to her voice. He abruptly turned to face her.

"I need-" he sighed. She turned to him put her sponge down.

"What do you need?" His solemn blue eyes connected with her chocolate ones.

"I don't know." He was close enough that his breath tickled her nose. They stood there just like that. She looked away.

"Can I tell you what I need?" Cloud continued to stare, but she knew he was listening. "I need you." She turned to look at him, a heavy weight off of her shoulders. He hadn't reacted. All he did was look somewhere to the far corner. She almost wanted to take it back, thinking she'd made a terrible mistake.

But suddenly a pair of lips came down on hers, soft and unmoving. She laid her palms out on his chest, closing her eyes and sighing into what was not quite a kiss. He pushed her back, until she was sandwiched between him and the bar. She tasted something sweet and alcoholic on his breath and she began to kiss him, wanting so much just to be drunk of him. He didn't respond immediately but when he did the kiss progressed rapidly into something ferocious. Something passionate and so _wrong_. The dream was far in the distance, and to him, the real thing was exponentially better.

(A/N: Ah! Finally done. Now for the next chapter. What will happen next? Reviews are welcome as always. )


	5. Still Tipsy

Vincent left the bar, completely aware that he would not be taking his leave alone. The indigo - eyed ninja had been casting shy glances at him all night. He'd tried to act like he didn't notice her giggles as she looked away blushing. He tried to act like he didn't notice how she'd been hanging around him all night. He had been confused at first, as to why she was acting so strangely. She was maybe a bit too much for him, her expressiveness was something that made him feel slightly out of his skin. He almost wanted to meet her on that level, to be as young, as impetuous. It was a feeling that shocked him, it would be foolish to give up his hold on control. And just for a girl.

"Vincent! Wait!"

He sighed. He just couldn't catch a break could he? He kept on walking, she was too persistent. Too much of everything, he had to keep his distance or else she might just succeed into bringing him down to her level. He couldn't have that. He didn't even desire to, at least that's what he kept telling himself. "Vincent! Please!" Maybe it was the plea that was so visible in her voice, maybe 'please' got the reputation for being a magic word for just that reason. But he stopped, despite his desperate need to outright avoid her.

He didn't turn around, he just stood there with his red cape billowing out behind him. As he stood still, he realized it was raining. He wondered why he hadn't noticed. He didn't have to think long to realize that his oblivion was directly related to the young ninja who was now running up to him. Could she have distracted him that much? "You're getting soaked!" She stood beside him, beaming. He didn't even have to look at her to tell she was smiling. He stared ahead, determined not to see it. He was close to loathing her for that cheesy toothy smile. The one that made him want to ask her what caused such happiness, want to walk away and never look back, or maybe smile himself.

He could see from his peripheral vision that she was fiddling with something. "Uhgh! This stupid...just won't..." Vincent saw she was struggling, but he tried to ignore it. If he helped her she would stay. He didn't like the idea of being cruel to her but it was the only way to avoid her at this point. It was the only way to protect her. If he was correct about the vibes he was getting from her, it would be best not to encourage it. Getting involved with him would probably not only be uncomfortable for him, but dangerous for her. But as she continued to struggle, he found he couldn't just stand there without helping her. He turned to her and found she was fiddling with the latch on an umbrella. She looked up at him and shrugged. Inside her heart was all a flutter, because of his presence and how foolish she felt. How was she supposed to impress him if she couldn't even open a stupid umbrella? He reached over and without much thought lifted the latch with grace she could only dream of having.

And it was only his hand! He turned away and started to walk off, displeased by his weak will. "Vincent!" He stopped again, why did he continue give in? She walked up to him. "I thought...maybe we could...ugh!" She was struggling with the umbrella again. She put all of her strength into it and was rewarded with a quick pop as it flipped up and hit her square in the face. "Ouch!" She picked up the umbrella blushing, more embarrassed than she was before. Vincent raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking, maybe we could walk together." Vincent took in her beet red face, finding he couldn't say no. Even though he really wanted to. She took his silence as an acquiescence and tried to lift the umbrella over his head. But it proved a much harder job than she'd anticipated, seeing as that he was much taller than her. In the process of trying to put the umbrella over them, she hit him in the face. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Yuffie mentally slapped herself, her embarrassment now complete mortification. In truth he really didn't care she'd hit him. But he was more troubled by how much he was enjoying her, however chaotic she may be.

She tried again, and although he didn't mind the umbrella he'd taken to the face, he didn't fancy getting hit again.

"Here, let me." It was the first time he'd spoken since she'd come to him and she found herself staring up at him in shock. He gently took the umbrella from her, in the process grazing her palm with his fingertips. It was only for a second, but it still did a hell of a job speeding up her heartbeat. She watched his long fingers wrap around the base of the umbrella and quickly looked away when he noticed her staring at his hand. He held it over them and they walked away, together.

Meanwhile at the bar Cloud and Tifa were sorting out feelings of their own. Cloud found himself being led by a dark hallway by Tifa. The situation was frenetic and hurried, as though if they stopped for one moment the fire would be gone, or maybe they'd realize what they were doing was wrong. The liquor still had a hold on his mind but something told him that he couldn't entirely blame his actions on his intoxication. Tifa was close to running down the hallway, she didn't want things to come to a stop. She felt a desperation that was so heightened by the turn of events that it was almost alien. This was something she'd wanted for so long, and now that it was right there she_ would_ have it.

The doors passed the couple as fast moving blurs, and it was Tifa who felt dizzy. Maybe because of the drinking she'd done, but probably because of the blonde she was dragging behind her. Finally Cloud decided he'd had enough. He couldn't wait any longer. He came to a stop and grabbed her wrists, snatching her to him. She gasped as she collided with him, surprised. But he was anything but stable on his feet and they both went tumbling to the ground. Cloud's weight was heavy as he lay on top of her. The fall had pushed the air right out of her lungs and his body on top of hers was doing quite a job of keeping it out. She didn't have time to even recuperate before he'd forcefully captured her lips with his. The alcohol was still strong and acrid on his lips and it mixed with her tamer sweeter choice of drink. Once he ripped his mouth away from hers he quickly got to work on her neck, sucking and licking and biting as if he didn't know what he wanted. And that was partly true. He knew he had Aerith waiting at home for him, but something was keeping him with Tifa. He knew he should walk away. But something in him needed to do this. He wanted to leave for Aerith. But he wanted to stay for Tifa and himself. There was a feeling of comfort that wasn't yet there with Aerith. A feeling of comfort that came from the years Tifa had known him. He felt like he could say anything, do anything. He came out of his reverie when he heard his jacket land somewhere down the hall. It didn't take him long to realize what Tifa was doing.

She let the heels of her palms run along his firm stomach as she pushed his shirt up, snatching it over his head. He sat up on his knees, bringing her up with him. He was anything but patient and found it much easier just to rip her shirt off. Tifa laughed into his shoulder.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Yeah, well, you have on too much clothing." Even though she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling. On the contrary, she'd been wearing only a shirt and skirt. But there was this urgency in the air, and she fully understood.

"And you don't?" He'd had on so much clothing, you'd have though he'd come in from a blizzard. But Tifa planned on fixing that. "Come closer, I want..."

"I know what you want." It was clear Cloud had his own agenda, and she quickly left her plans of further undressing him for another time once she felt his mouth teasing her through her bra. Once he'd pulled away, accompanied by a groan of protest from Tifa, he began to get to work on the problem that were his pants. He began to undo his belt, only to have his hands slapped away by Tifa.

"No, I get to do that." He chuckled and moved his hands away.

"All yours." She made quick work of it, with a few "accidental" brushes of her hand by his most sensitive area. Once he was only in his boxers she pushed him down on the floor, and he shivered from his bare back on the cold hardwood floor. But thoughts of the cold instantly vanished from his mind when he felt Tifa placing wet open-mouthed kisses down his stomach. He knew of other places where her mouth could be put to work, and as her kisses came closer to his spot, it took every ounce of self control he had left not to go completely mad. She stopped just at the rim of boxers, because just as much as she wanted to have a taste, and for him to reciprocate, the scenic route just wasn't fast enough for her. He understood this and quickly rid himself of his last shred of clothing. She did the same, except when she came to her skirt it would not budge.

"This skirt just won't...come off!" Tifa struggled.

"I say, you leave it on." he said, voice mischievous. A shiver danced up her spine. As she felt him hike up her skirt and position himself under her, only thoughts of the present ran through her head. She was about to have what she'd wanted for so long and nothing was going to take her mind away from what was happening at that moment. Once he was completely sheathed by her, she couldn't think of anything but the torrid, toe-curling sensations spreading through every cell of her body. Cloud was lost in the moment as well, and the bright-eyed flower girl was something of a ghost. There was only _now_, with _later_ reserved for thought at another time.

Unbeknownst to them a worried Aerith paced the living room. Having already called more times than necessary with no answer she just couldn't go to sleep. He was sometimes late, but never as late as he was now. Suddenly the phone rang. She ran to it, hoping it was him. But of course it wasn't.

"Aerith! You'll never believe this!"

"What, Yuffie?"

"Me and Vincent walked together!"

"Really?" Aerith had to smile at the girl's enthusiasm. At the get-together she'd been talking nonstop about the vampire. It was a level of obsession that made her believe it wasn't just simple infatuation, but possibly the beginnings of love.

"Yeah! We walked under the same umbrella in the rain." Yuffie sighed. "It was so romantic. Oh, he is so handsome."

"So things are moving along?"

"Things are perfect! I even talked him into having lunch with me tomorrow!"

"You did?" Aerith was shocked. Was this the distant man she knew?

"Yup, it wasn't easy though."

"I didn't think it would have been." Aerith laughed.

"So, Did I interrupt anything?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean. Did I _interrupt_ anything?" Aerith raised an eyebrow, was there something she wasn't getting?

"I...is there something you're trying to say?"

"Oh, honestly Aerith! You're hopeless." Yuffie giggled. "You and Cloud...you know..."

Aerith blushed, catching the drift.

"Oh well I-"

"I can't imagine how busy you two must be. Finally taking that step. I mean wow! Maybe me and Vincent..." Yuffie's voice fell away and Aerith's ears became blocked by her thoughts. The mention of the her and Cloud's commitment had brought back memories of what they'd done some nights ago. It had been wonderful and perfect. All of his walls had come down and all she wanted was to understand him more, now that she had the chance. She remembered the initialal shock at his presence when she woke up that morning. On some level she hadn't really expected him to come back. Not because he didn't love her, but because it was typical.

His life followed a chaotic course, one that never ensured anything. But even though he'd come back, she was finding she was still worried when he was late. She was a big emotional mess, and she hated him and loved him for it. _He said he was sorry for making me worry._ Aerith swallowed the tears that threatened to fall. _And here he is doing it all over again._ Aerith knew she couldn't be with him all the time. He was an adult and could take care of himself. But she couldn't stop herself from worrying. "Aerith! Seriously, you have a real zoning out problem."

"I'm sorry."

"What is it this time? It better not be that idiot Cloud! If it is just call me and I kick his butt, okay?" Aerith laughed.

"I'm just a worrywart. Don't mind me."

"What's bothering you?"

"Cloud hasn't come home yet. Am I making too much out of nothing? Should I be worried?"

"Considering all that's happened to Cloud already, I see why you'd worry. I mean geez, he not exactly the luckiest guy in the world is he?"

"Gee, thanks." Aerith said sarcastically.

"Uh, what I mean is, he's fine!" Yuffie said quickly, trying to make up for her former discouraging words. "We all know how strong he is, plus I think I know where he is."

"Really? Where?"

"Well, when I left he was still with Tifa."

"Tifa?"

"Yeah, by the time Vincent and I were walking away, I saw him helping Tifa clean up. And maybe he stayed to talk to her."

"Yeah, maybe." Aerith suddenly felt a lot better. "Thanks Yuffie."

"No problem. Hey listen, I gotta go. I gotta pick out the outfit I'm wearing to lunch tomorrow." Yuffie squealed. Aerith rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, bye."

"Bye!"

Aerith hung up and went to sit on the couch. Satisfied with the explanation Yuffie had given, her mind regained some sort of peace. But it didn't last long. She honestly liked Tifa, she was strong passionate and a good friend. But she also had feelings for Cloud. Aerith had always tried to ignore it, bringing up the subject of Tifa's feelings for Cloud could only spell trouble. It was for that reason that she pretended the whole thing didn't exist. Tifa was ambitious and went for the things she wanted. She'd been childhood friends with Cloud and it was only too obvious that she wished they could now be more. Aerith didn't miss the looks she got from Tifa, or the fake smiles. The subject of Cloud was like the elephant in the room between to the two women, and despite the obviousness, it never came up. Aerith knew she would never have a problem with Tifa unless she crossed the line. It always stood as a possibility, so her only comfort when it came to that, was knowing that Cloud would never cross it with her.

(A/N: Dun dun DUN! I'm so happy I finished this chapter. I really hope I did the lemony part tastefully. I already have plans for the next chapter. What will come of Yuffie and Vincent?

Is Aerith in for a big surprise? What will come of the morning after? Stay tuned and thank you for the reviews!)


	6. Hangover

The rain from the night before had ceased when she woke up. She didn't hear the rain gently falling as it had been for the past few months. She swore she could even see sunlight coming in from the curtains in her room. Her room? Tifa opened her eyes a little bit more, but that proved to be a mistake. She shut them quickly, blocking out the light. The sun was definitely out, big bright and painful. She racked her head for reasons why she was feeling how she was. As she lay there she felt as if something was pounding away at her skull, hard enough to completely crack it open. Even her body was sore. Her eyes shot open and this time she didn't close them again, even if the sun was still painful.

"Oh my god..." She sat up, maybe a little too quickly. She held her head in her hands and groaned. She thought of the night before and the bit of drinking she'd done. And she thought of the other things she'd done. She remembered his hand in hers as they ran down the dark hallway.

She remembered his kisses, laughing and groaning all obscured by the darkness. She had hardly seen anything, she'd just felt him. Why hadn't she turned on the lights? Tifa almost laughed. They were probably too occupied with each other to notice anyway. The whole night had been pure ecstasy, even if it _had_ happened on the hallway floor. Which brought her to her next thing to ponder. Why was she in her bed? She guessed he'd carried to her room after it had all happened.

Last night had been proof that he felt for her as she did for him. She still had butterflies thinking about it. Her love for him had never disappeared, but she had been in a way, giving up hope. But now, the intense determined love she'd felt for him long before Aerith had come into the picture was back with a vengeance. What would happen with Aerith? Tifa wasn't completely sure about how she felt about the flower girl now. But she quickly pushed thoughts of the other woman out of her head. What mattered now was her and Cloud. It was like being addicted. Now that she'd had a taste she wanted more. More of his kisses his touch, and for good. In fact, she would tell him just that. Tifa turned to face the other side of the bed. Correction, she would tell him as soon as she found him. Tifa looked around, scanning the whole room, but he was no where to be found. There wasn't even an imprint on the other half of the bed. She put her hand there only to find it was cold. No one had been there. The only evidence of the night before was her torn shirt hanging over the chair at her desk and her absence of clothing except for that damned skirt.

And just as easily as the feeling of relief had come, it had gone. Cloud was gone. _Gone._ The word echoed in her head, leaving panic in it's path. Had he gone back to Aerith? Why would he leave her without a word? Did he regret it? Did he not feel the same way? Tifa shook her head. Of course he did, why else would last night have happened? Tifa sighed, trying to think rationally. He was probably just downstairs. She was probably just overreacting. She got up, grabbed a robe, ran out of her room and down the hallway. "Cloud?" But the hallway was empty and the only sounds were the creaks of the floorboards under her feet. All of the curtains were open and Tifa felt her headache worsen. She ran to the stairs. "Cloud?" No answer came. She took the stairs slowly, her heartbeat filling her ears. As she descended the stairs she began to smell something sweet. She cocked an eyebrow and continued to walk down the stairs, softly calling his name. Suddenly she stopped, thinking she heard the laughter of a small child. She chuckled, making a note to never drink exotic alcohol again. She called his name again but his name didn't make it all the way out of her mouth. She stood frozen on the last stair, completely shocked as to what she saw in front of her. There was Barrett, with oven mitts and an apron carrying a tray of cookies to the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Cloud's not here. Seems like that kid is always on the move." Barrett snatched his mitts off.

"What he got to do that so important?" Tifa looked over to the corner where she noticed Cid for the first time. He was smoking a cigarette and eyeing the hot tray of cookies.

"Stay the hell away from those cookies." Barrett pointed at Cid.

"I don't even want your fucking cookies, daddy dearest." Cid said, although he kept eyeing the cookies.

"Fuck off, it took way too much time to make those damn cookies. They're not for you, they're for Marlene you greedy bastard."

"Yeah, yeah." Tifa stood on the stairs, gawking. This whole situation would have been laughable at any other time . But the only thing on her mind was Cloud. She was confused, hurt and angry. Cloud really had left, and he hadn't even said goodbye.

Yuffie smiled to herself. This would be so perfect. The day was bright and sunny and it was perfect for a picnic. She made some sandwiches, beverages, and even a bouquet of flowers. It would be undeniably romantic. She slipped on her dress of choice and ran a brush through her short hair. She checked herself out in the mirror to make sure her appearance was flawless, before running out of the door with the picnic basket. She met him at a corner a few blocks down, noticing immediately that he was frowning.

"You're late." Yuffie smiled sheepishly.

"I know and I'm sorry. I had some technical difficulties." Technical difficulties mostly being hair, clothes and shoes. Vincent's expression changed back into its usual indifferent mask. He honestly was in a bad mood the minute he awoke. He was convinced that this thing with Yuffie was a big mistake. He was more irritated with himself for giving in and the more she was around him the more he realized that having her around wasn't so bad. In fact, it was quite nice. Vincent blanched, it was thoughts like those that scared him the most. Yuffie grabbed his arm, and dragged him over to their spot. She spread out the picnic blanket. Once they were settled they began to eat in somewhat of an awkward silence. Yuffie kept glancing up at him from her sandwich, only looking away when he would look at her. Vincent sighed, feeling very much like he was caught in the middle of some adolescent game. "It's a beautiful day."

"Yes." Vincent said curtly. Yuffie looked as if she was searching for something to say and Vincent tried not to admit that he was enjoying the blushing and fidgeting she was doing and always did when she was thinking hard.

"Do you like your sandwich?" Yuffie finally asked. Vincent nodded, although he wasn't really enjoying his lunch. He'd never heard of anyone making a peanut butter and bologna sandwich. But he ate it anyway. Yuffie watched him eat her sandwich completely rapt in that simple action. His manners were undoubtedly better then hers and even the way he ate had her fascinated. He would take small neat bites and swallow before taking others. Yuffie felt like a big pig, compared to him. But that didn't mean she was going to stop. Once she tasted something she liked she couldn't help but wolf it down. She looked at the careful way he put the sandwich up to his lips. Those wonderful lips. She blushed and continued to stare.

"Is there something you need?" He asked. _Oh God yes. _Yuffie ignored her impure thoughts and shook her head.

"Nope." Yuffie pulled at the lower half of her dress. Yes it was short, but she was trying to impress him not flash him. Vincent noticed her discomfort and thought he could help.

"Your dress is...nice." Vincent tried his hand at complimenting her. Yuffie quickly looked up at him.

"Really? You think so? I spent forever picking it out!" She quickly covered her mouth, having not meant to say that much. Now he was going to think she was some kind of loser who thought of nothing but what clothes to wear. Besides she didn't exactly want him to know how much she was trying to impress him. He cocked an eyebrow, fighting the urge to smile. And he failed. His smile, although small had a staggering effect on her. "You're so gorgeous when you smile..." Yuffie blinked. Damn, did she just say that out loud? From the look on his face she could tell she had. She averted her eyes to the grass. This wasn't going well at all.

"Cid, put that thing out. You're stinking up my kitchen." Tifa said, now showered and dressed but feeling no better. Cid mumbled under his breath and put it out.

"What's up your ass Tifa?" Cid said.

"I'd tell you but I doubt you'd be any help." Tifa sighed.

"Hey, cheer up kid. I don't need you spreading your gloom and shit. Marlene wanted to come here just to see you." Tifa thought about telling him off but held her tongue.

"Where is Marlene?" As if on cue Marlene came skipping in.

"Tifa!" She ran into Tifa's embrace, grabbing a cookie on the way.

"Hey Marlene, how have you been?"

"Okay, I couldn't wait to see you! Look I'm taller!" Tifa laughed.

"You sure are, you're getting so big." Tifa could've sworn she heard Barrett sniffle.

"Where's Cloud?" Marlene asked. "I want to see him too!" Tifa bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the tears she knew were coming. "Tifa?" Marlene called, taking in her adult friend's drastic change of mood. Barrett watched the situation and took Marlene into his arms.

"Where are the pictures we brought?"

"I'll go get them!" Marlene exclaimed as she came down from Barrett's embrace, running out of the room.

"Pull yourself together kid." Barrett said.

"Yeah, what's with you?" Cid asked. Neither tone was soothing, but she knew it was coming from a somewhat concerned place.

"I don't know what to think. I just...I thought..." Tifa held her face in her hands. "Damn it...damn him. Why can't anything ever be easy?" Cid wanted to help, but he really didn't want to have to deal with a woman and her emotions so early in the morning. Tifa didn't exactly want to reveal to much to them either. This was a time when girlfriend came in handy. But no, she got two insensitive men, who'd rather drink their weight in alcohol and curse like sailors. "Will you both excuse me?" Tifa left the table, ready to get to the root of the problem. She ran upstairs to dig through her belongings, it didn't take her long to find what she wanted. Her cellphone. She dialed th number that she knew by heart and listened to it ring. And ring, and ring. The automated message soon came on and she flipped the phone closed. She looked at it and sighed, finally opening it again and dialing the same number. No answer. She dialed again...

The wind whipped through his spiky mane as he rode down the deserted road. The type of escape that riding Fenrir usually brought wasn't happening at all today. Not even the roar of his bike could bring him out of it. His phone had been ringing like mad, but he just couldn't bring himself to answer it. It could be Tifa or Aerith. He didn't want to talk to anybody. Well maybe there was one person. But that was a dead option. Zack was gone and he wouldn't be coming back. Even if he did, it might not be a happy reunion. Zack had always been the optimist. He had happy go lucky, always acting as if he hadn't a care in the world. But he'd always been skillful, serious in battle and serious about his friends. He'd looked out for him, even when Cloud had strongly protested against being 'protected.' He was a true friend. Cloud frowned. Yes, a true friend who wouldn't be at all pleased if he knew just what he'd done to Aerith.

_Cloud looked up at the dorm ceiling, exhausted. After a long class in hand to hand combat, there had still been book work to do. He was finally finished and he was ready to sleep._

_He closed his eyes, imagining himself as a top ranking SOLDIER. His eyes shot open at the sound of his door busting open._

"_Hey Spike! Oh...sorry." Cloud didn't even have to look to know who it was. Cloud turned his head to face his visitor, thought still lying down. _

"_It's okay, that dent has been in the wall for ages." Cloud only neglected to add that the dent was only there in the first place because every time his enthusiastic friend he barged in he caused the doorknob to hit the wall behind it._

"_Oh, I think that's my fault." Zack smiled sheepishly. Cloud said nothing, starting to doze off again. His eyes shot open again when he felt himself being moved over. _

"_What are you doing?" Cloud asked, exasperated. Zack only smiled and settled in the spot next to him on the small dormitory bed. _

"_Nothing." Zack said as he put his hand behind his head staring up at the ceiling. If it was any other person Cloud would have kicked them out of his bed pronto. He never did like having his personal space invaded and Zack was so close he could feel his body heat. But Zack wasn't just any other person, he was the only friend he had at SOLDIER. It wouldn't do to push him away. Though he doubted Zack would've cared anyway. Even in the early stages of their friendship when he'd made it apparent that he didn't trust him, Zack had been well...Zack. _

_Optimistic and seemingly oblivious to any negativity on his part. "Train with me?" Zack asked, turning to look at the blonde cadet. Cloud was honored he'd even asked but he could hardly move his limbs let alone endure a training session with his superior. Zack watched his young friend and smiled. "Ah, never mind. I can see your tired." Cloud frowned, not wanting to disappoint his friend or be looked at as some weakling. _

"_It's okay, I've been there remember?"_

"_Not it's not, I can train. I wasn't really all that tired anyway." Cloud lied._

"_I'm just so nuts today is all."_

"_More than usual?" Cloud smirked at his little joke. Zack's smiled widened._

"_Way more than usual, and I'm trying to wear out my battery you know?"_

"_What?" Cloud didn't even want to know what he was on about._

"_To put it simply, I'm in love Spike." Cloud nearly choked._

"_Love." Cloud said disbelievingly, half expecting this to be another one of his weird jokes. But there was something about the way his eyes sparkled that told him he was being serious._

"_Yup. Love. You wouldn't think there could be anything so beautiful in Midgar, but there she was. I don't know what possessed me to go into that church, but I'm glad I did. She was sitting in the middle of...get this, a crap load of flowers!" He laughed. "When she turned around, my jaw dropped. Not only is she smart but man, she just so beautiful. You gotta see it to believe it. And living in a place like that...I don't know man, it's weird. I couldn't even speak when she said hello to me. And you know I never have trouble with the ladies." Zack wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly his voice took on a more serious tone."I keep on thinking about the future. I think that maybe someday we can all leave from here. We can just go. You me her and maybe even Seph. It's so strange Spike, I always thought forever was too long. But now, it's not long enough, you know? You gotta meet her Spike, then you'd really understand." He sighed. "Do I sound like a lovesick sap or what?"_

"_Yes." Cloud said drowsily._

"_Hey!" Zack pretended to be offended. "You say that now, but you just wait. One day when you're in love..." Cloud didn't hear him finish the rest because he'd finally fallen to sleep, but not before assuring himself that he would never be reduced to some lovesick sap. Love was all and well for Zack but probably not for him. And so he fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of SOLDIER with Zack's words still fresh in his head. _

"_You gotta meet her Spike, then you'd really understand."_

The ring of his phone brought him out of his reverie and he looked at it trying hard not to pick up. He wanted to call both Tifa and Aerith to tell them he was okay, but he knew other questions would be coming and he just wasn't ready to answer them. So he continued to ride, even though some angry grey clouds were looming over head, hoping to clear his head and find some answers.

Yuffie smiled as Vincent talked. Him talking at all was such a rarity that Yuffie felt even more entranced, if that was possible. He had warmed up a bit from the mood he'd been in earlier and she prided herself in believing she'd been the one to bring him out of it.

"I enjoy Scientific non-fiction." Yuffie frowned, how boring. He really did need to get out more. But nevertheless she was still working at impressing him and what better way than to flaunt her knowledge. But the age gap between them was proving to make that a more difficult task than she had planned. "You have heard of Galileo?" He asked.

"He was that one guy who ate all that pizza right?" Yuffie asked hopefully. Vincent shook his head.

"Maybe you are referring to the experiment he conducted using the leaning tower of Pisa?"

"Oh, right." Yuffie blushed. What did she care about a bunch of dead old guys? "I'm sorry." Still, she felt like an idiot and Vincent was never more aware of the age gap. But she was still quite adorable. He sighed. Adorable? What was happening to him?

"There are other genres to talk about."

"I don't exactly read much." It wasn't as though she couldn't, she just never liked reading that much. She'd much rather train, listen to music or play games. Shopping wasn't bad either. "But I like music." She brought out a tiny radio, turning it on. "This is my favorite station."

"I do not usually listen to music, but I enjoy classical...and some jazz." Vincent hesitated to add the last bit. The scattered abstract tunes that he heard around town weren't what he was referring to. He liked the slower tunes. Ones that told stories through soft strokes of the keys of a piano or the mellow plucking of a cello. He was brought out of his thoughts by the lyrics of a song that had just come on the radio.

_ Body next to mine, love dance syncopated time._

Vincent cocked an eyebrow at the lyrics. Yuffie blushed. This was just wonderful. The minute she turns on the radio and a song like this had to come on. Could nothing go right? She looked around for the radio to turn the station but she couldn't find it. Where had she put that damn radio!

_ Sugar rush keeps me high, sweet kiss on my thigh._

The last thing she needed was to be thinking about Vincent like that. Not that she hadn't before, but it was probably not the best thing to do while she was out with him. She continued to look for the radio, doing her best not to meet Vincent's eyes.

_ I wanna make love babe, very badly, I_-"Yuffie forcefully turned the station. Once she turned it to the next station she set it down in front of her.

_ So come on and freak my body, we can get nasty naughty!_

_ All night private party_

_ Gotta hit that spot just righ- _Yuffie turned the switch on the radio turning it completely off this time. Her face was beet red and Vincent quietly shared her mortification. Was that pointless sex-driven prate the only thing on the radio? Another part of him was deeply disturbed with himself for succumbing to the suggestive lyrics. He found him self entertaining thoughts about Yuffie that were far from proper. He couldn't completely rid himself of them so he just suppressed themsomething he was quite good at.

"I'm thirsty! Are you thirsty? I'm thirsty!"She brought out some juice boxes and handed him one, all the while not making eye contact. She didn't want to know what he thought of her now. Music was a reflection of the person and she didn't want him to believe she was just some over-sexed girl. She was a mature woman, with a sexual appetite yes, but there was more to her. But no matter what she did, she couldn't impress him. She could be into classical or jazz, it might not be the most exciting thing, but she'd be doing it for him.

"They usually play better music." Yuffie laughed nervously. "I'm sorry." How many times had she said that so far? "I-" She was cut off by the loud boom of thunder, almost instantly after that an intense downpour started. In no time the picnic blanket was practically soaked and Yuffie who didn't think to pick up the contents of the picnic before trying to pick up the picnic blanket sent everything flying in different directions and her lemon meringue pie hit Vincent in the face"Oh my god. I'm so sorr-" But she couldn't finish that either.

The picnic blanket in her hands had been pulled taut and it finally slipped from under the picnic basket sending her flying backwards onto her back in the mud. The rain still kept going as she lay there, wanting very much to crawl into a hole and die. How had it ended up like this? Suddenly she saw a red blur and felt her body leaving the ground. The only implication that she was moving at all was the sailing of the wind past her ears. Once Vincent reached the nearest source of shelter he put her down, walking up to the front counter to ask for towels. The hotel clerk quickly complied,obviously a little scared. Vincent sighed, his appearance often had that affect on people. Once he got the towels, he walked over to Yuffie who was slouched back in a chair, soaking wetand looking utterly defeated. He knelt down so that they were eye level and proceeded to dry her hair off with the towel he'd acquired. Yuffie just sat there, more aware of her sensitive scalp than she'd ever been. The way his fingers moved over her head through the towel sent her into a complete state of euphoria. He suddenly stopped.

"Is anything injured?"

"Only my pride."

"It should not be, mistakes happen."

"Especially with me. Today wasn't supposed to end like this. First I'm late, then I have to open my big mouth, I don't know about Science, I have a heck of a talent for turning to the radio station at the wrong time, you take a pie in the face and I end up in a big puddle of mud." She finished in one breath. "Sorry about the pie."

"It is fine. Lemon Meringue was always one of my favorite flavors." He smirked, the laughter very clear in his red eyes. He had to admit, it'd been one of the most eventful days he'd had in a while. Everything that had happened had be spontaneous, free and unexpected. So much like Yuffie. The change of pace was nice and he found himself wanting to let go.

"And now you're making fun of me." She hung her head. Vincent cupped the underside of her small face in his large hand, realizing that he liked the feel of her skin a little to much. He lifted her face so that she could look him in the eye.

"I would not mock you." His scarlet eyes bore into hers and they were nothing but truthful. His face was dangerously close to hers and she found she couldn't think at all. All she could think about was his close proximity, his eyes, his hair, his smell, his_ lips_. Vincent found himself wanting to give into it. _Maybe just once wouldn't hurt._ Maybe if he tasted her lips just once, this insane hunger would be gone. But her knew that was a lie. How had he come to this, why couldn't he go back to feeling nothing? That was better, more familiar, _safer._

"Kiss me, Vincent." Yuffie whispered, ready for all her fantasies to come true. Hearing her plead for his kiss was enough to drive him completely over the edge. The decision was made.

"I am sorry, I cannot." He stood up. "This cannot happen, it would not be right." With that he turned on his heel, quickly taking his leave. Yuffie was too dumbstruck to call after him for chase him. What had just happened? She took the towel off of her head and placed it in her lap, confused. But not any more confused than the scarlet-eyed man who'd walked away from her.

Meanwhile Tifa was lounging on the couch, having given up her incessant calling. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Tifa immediately got up, making a mad dash for the door, hoping that it was Cloud. She stood there staring at the person standing on her doorstep standing in the pouring rain. A flash of lightning illuminated the visitor's beautiful but sullen face.

"Aerith?"

"Can I come in?" The flower girl asked. Tifa frowned.

"Yeah, sure."

(A/n: This chapter was hard to write. I tried to always keep in mind the characters while I did this. I wanted to get into the conflict more in this chapter, but I decided to save that for the next chapter. Granted, this chapter had some Yuffentine conflict, but I want to get into both conflicts for real in the next chapter. This chapter is like the calm before the storm. (Buh-dum chh!) Thankyou, thankyou ladies and gentlemen, I'll be here all week! But anyway, thankyou for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter. Don't yall just love cliffhangers:evil laugh:)


	7. Sobering up

Yuffie walked home in the pouring rain, though the thunder and the cold water pelting her skin were the last thing on her mind. She never felt so foolish. Why did she think that Vincent would want to kiss her? She wasn't sure he even liked her. She had long taken off her heels and she now carried them under her arm, glaring at them and vowing to never wear heels again, even to impress someone.

Her bare feet on the cool, wet cement was strangely soothing and she continued to walk until a bright sign caught her eye._ Jazz-matazz_! Yuffie put her palms up to the glass and looked into the jazz club, a plan forming in her head.

Tifa leaned back on the wall watching Aerith watch her. The two women stood there in an awkward silence.

"May I sit down?" Aerith asked, sensing the tension already. Tifa walked towards her the word 'no' and 'get out' at the tip of her tongue. But no matter how much aggression she had built up, she knew she couldn't take it out on Aerith. In fact, as she looked at the girl standing in the middle of her livingroom she started to feel little pangs of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"Of course." Tifa said, motioning to the couch. She remained standing, finding she was more than a little uncomfortable with the girl's presence. It was as if she'd only been thinking about her and Cloud. But now that Aerith was in her livingroom looking as worried as she was, she realized she hadn't considered the effect it would have on the flowergirl. She'd hadn't considered that while she was repossessing the love that she knew was there between her and Cloud, she would also be betraying a friend.

"Have you seen Cloud?" Aerith got right to the point, not liking what she was feeling at all. Something was wrong.

"No, I haven't." Tifa went to the lounging chair, unnecessarily fluffing the cushion.

"You haven't?"Aerith asked again, now slightly suspicious. She watched Tifa's back, waiting for an answer. Tifa sighed.

"I haven't seen him Aerith."A flash of thunder sounded from outside and Aerith got up and started walking towards Tifa, feeling as though each step was taking an eternity. She could hear the beat of her own heart drowning out everything else. Why was she feeling this way?

Aerith stopped until she was at Tifa's side.

"Are you sure?" Tifa stopped fluffing the pillows and stood up. She could feel tears coming and she knew she had to keep them back. She couldn't let herself cry or Aerith would know. Aerith placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" Her voice wasn't cynical in the least, in fact it was _caring._ And Tifa couldn't take it. Did she know? Was that why she'd asked so many times? Why was she being so nice? Why couldn't she be nasty and make it easier to hate her? "Tifa-"

"Will you leave me alone! I told I don't know where he is!" Aerith stepped back, surprised at her outburst. Tifa immediately regretted it, ashamed of her behavior. Aerith's suspicion only grew at her unprovoked outburst and she tried to banish the feeling, but it was all for naught. Tifa was hiding something. "I'm sorry." her apology was ruined by a sob and she turned away again.

"Look at me." Aerith asked gently. Tifa turned around and sighed. "I'm sorry."she apologized again, but not for her outburst. But Aerith thought it was.

Suddenly the door flew open and there standing in the doorway was Cloud. The scene before him alarmed him and Tifa sent a look his way telling him that she hadn't told. The panic melted away from his eyes and he closed the door.

Aerith wondered why he'd come to Tifa's house in the first place, but she was unable to give that much thought, considering the immense happiness she felt at seeing Cloud. She immediately ran up to him and threw her arm around him, happily. Cloud weakly returned her embrace looking at Tifa over her shoulder. Boy, had he screwed things up. Aerith was saying something to him but all he could pay attention to was the way Tifa was avoiding his eyes, the way she was trying not to cry. Everything in her body language gave her away. He'd known her long enough to know when something was wrong.

She'd never been one to break down in tears. She was tough, and Cloud was used to that, he loved that about her. Not that he didn't accept her vulnerability as well, but he been the one to make her feel that way...

"Cloud, let's go home." He heard Aerith say, he looked down into those trusting emerald eyes and it broke his heart. What had he done? He wanted to stay and talk with Tifa but he knew he at least owed Aerith a bit of time without complications. He followed Aerith out of the door, without a word to Tifa.

A month later Cloud still hadn't talked with Tifa. Times he wanted to, something would always come up and the more time passed the more he lost his nerve. However, somewhere else, a young ninja was scheming. After weeks of persuasion Vincent had finally agreed to meet with her. Tjid time she slipped on a pair of jeans, comfortable sneakers and t shirt that was a bit on the tight side. Hey, she couldn't completely let herself go! After that, she took off. Ready to meet Vincent.

She saw him standing where she'd asked him to wait and she slowed down marveling at Vincent's clothes which were strangely not his usual ones. He stood there with his bone straight posture, his black pants, black shirt and heavy black jacket looking better than Yuffie could have imagined. Yuffie smiled, maybe someday she could get him to wear something colorful and bright.

She walked up to him where she stood on the hill and smiled cheesily. He didn't smile back, in fact he was almost frowning. But it didn't deter Yuffie.

"What do you want?" He said coldly. Yuffie raised an eyebrow, so the walls were up again? Fine, she would just have to break them down again.

"Come on, I wanna take you somewhere." Vincent didn't move.

"I am not in the mood for games." Yuffie sighed.

"This isn't a game Vincey."

"I know you Yuffie, and don't call me that."

"Hey, after leaving a girl hangin,' the least you could do is this." Yuffie kept a cool exterior but this was the last piece of persuasion in her bag of tricks. Vincent really was a tough egg to crack. But fortunately it seemed to work and in no time they arrived at the destination.

"Ta-daaa!" Yuffie exclaimed, motioning to the club.

"Jazz?" Vincent asked.

"You got it!" Yuffie said, holding out her hand. But Vincent didn't take it.

"No." Vincent had to admit that a part of him was touched that she'd remembered what he's told her about his tastes and that he really wanted to go inside. But he knew that all of this spelled trouble. He felt that the desire to give in, which conveniently seemed to pop up whenever Yuffie was around, was somewhere close.

Yuffie pouted.

"Vincey, please?" Vincent tried not to smile. Why was her incessant whining not annoying him? Why was it almost...cute? "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!" Vincent took her hand.

"Fine, but only for a minute."

The entered the club and grabbed a table near the band. They both ordered coffee and Vincet eyed Yuffie's cup warily, finding he wasn't all that comfortable knowing she was about to consume a fair share of caffeine.

"You enjoy jazz?" Vincent asked leaning back in his chair.

"Uh...sure. It's so... jazzy." Yuffie sighed, why did she get so stupid around him?

"What do you like the most about it?" Vincent asked h a twinkle in his scarlet eyes.

"Um, the jazziness?"

"Oh." An awkward silence settled and Yuffie couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait, Vincent, I have to tell you something." Yuffie looked at a spot on the table. "I'm not really into jazz, and I know hardly anything about it."

"I never would have guessed." Vincent said sarcastically. "Why then, did you say you were?"

"It's really stupid. You don't want to know."

"I wouldn't have asked if that was true."

Well, I um..." Vincent raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to impress you okay!" Yuffie put her hands over her face. "This is so embarrassing."

"You do not have to try to impress me." Vincent pulled her hands down from her face, taking her hands in his. "I like you the way you are."

"You like me?" Vincent sighed, there was no taking it back now.

"Is it not obvious?"

"So...how much do you like me?"

"Yuffie, taking this any farther would be a good mistake. This whole thing is a bad idea."

"Well aren't you Mr. Sunshine!" Yuffie stood up. "But, while we're here, just one dance?"

"Yuffie..."

"Pleeeeeaaase." She put on her biggest cheesiest smile and Vincent gave in.

"Fine."

He took her hand and led her out onto the floor and the lively song that was playing before faded into a much slower one. She was never all that good at slow dancing. But Vincent seemed to be strangely in his element and he immediately took charge, she basically just went along with him.

She leaned her head on his chest and he took another sweeping turn, nearly lifting her off of her feet.

Vincent found he liked the way she fit into his arms, and with his body. His hands moved down to her waist and he pulled her closer. Oh how he wanted to push her away, but he couldn't. Not this time. He tried to soothe his conflicting thoughts with the prospect that their dance would end soon but it didn't work at all. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her laugh.

"What is it?"

"Your hair...it tickled me." She giggled again when the soft hair brushed past the sensitive skin of her neck.

"You're ticklish?" Vincent asked amused. Vincent raised his hand to touch that spot on her neck. Yuffie laughed and a wicked spark ignited in his eyes. His placed a chaste kiss on that same spot and her response was caught somewhere between a cry of surprise and a moan. Vincent tried to rid himself of the thoughts running through his head. What was he doing?

"Vincent?" she asked, threading her fingers through his dark silky hair. He grabbed her hands down from his hair and kissed her fingertips.

"This is a bad idea. We have to stop now."

"No we don't." she breathed.

"Yes we do. We shouldn't..." he lost his train of thought the moment her lips pouted and he moved in, despite his own protests. "Yuffie, it's dangerous." He said, his lips now inches from hers.

"What if I like danger?" She giggled. Vincent's eyes glazed over, no matter what he said to her she just didn't care. "Kiss me Vincent?" He wanted to turn her down like last time, but he couldn't. Instead he gave in, thinking as his lips descended upon hers, that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

Tifa dragged her feet to the door, feeling sick as a dog. She didn't know why she was sick but all of a sudden she was stuck in this nagging sickness. She'd been feeling miserable since a week ago and no medicine she took got rid of it. A nice warm bed was waiting upstairs, but someone was at her door. She opened the door and nearly did a double take. It was Cloud. She immediately went to slam the door in his face but he stopped it with his hand and she continued to hold the door hardly open.

"Tifa, please. I know I haven't been here-"

"Oh, and that's all! Go away. I don't want to see your face."

"Please, I just want to talk to you."

"Wow, and it only took you a whole month!" Cloud removed his hand and the door shut. But he still spoke and Tifa listened.

"I'm sorry, just let me explain." Tifa crossed her arms and waited silently at the other side of the door. "I know there isn't an excuse-" the door suddenly opened.

"Just get in here." Cloud looked up surprised at her quick change of mood. He walked in and they both sat at the table.

"I-"

"You've chosen Aerith haven't you?" The question caught Cloud off guard and he didn't know how to answer.

"I think we should be friends." Tifa stared at him.

"That's all you have to say to me!" She stood up quickly. "You sleep with me, disappear and give me the cold shoulder a damn _month_ and that's all you have to say to me!"

"Tifa calm down." he said marveling at how fast she'd switched gears.

"No! I will not! How can you keep on ignoring what we have! Why are you always choosing _her_ over me?" she said practically hysterical. Cloud was shocked, but that shock quickly melted into anger.

" Keep her out of this."

"Wouldn't that be convenient. Let's keep poor innocent Aerith out of this. Too late Cloud, she's in it!"

"She didn't do anything to you." Cloud said, standing up himself.

"No, but you sure did something to her. How do you live with yourself?" Guilt very clearly flashed across Cloud's eyes.

"That was a mistake, we were drunk." he said trying to keep from yelling. Tifa looked as if he had physically hit her and he immediately regretted his words. It became worse when she started to cry. Another mood swing. The tears silently fell and she walked to the door.

"Out."

"Tifa-"

"Out. I can't spend my life thinking you'll recognize something right in front of you. I'm always going to be second best."

"I just want to be friends." He said, part of him not believing his words. He was still confused with his feelings but being with Aerith seemed like the right thing to do. He couldn't just up and leave her. Even if his heart belonged to someone else. Cloud looked at Tifa, knowing he'd never seen her act like this.

"I don't want to be your friend, not anymore. Leave." Cloud glared at her through narrowed eyes. Why was she acting this way? He knew that there was a lot to fix but she was being ridiculous. He cloaked his hurt in anger and walked past her.

"Fine, I'm going home to Aerith. Where I belong." he wasn't sure if he believed his own words, but he left without another word.

Tifa stood in the livingroom alone, until her familiar nausea returned. And so she ran to the bathroom, gone to throw up for the third time that morning.

(A/N: This chapter has left me feeling all jittery! I understand that Tifa's character was a little strange this chapter but I did that because I'm hinting like hell at something... Anyway, I guess I better get started thinking up the next chapter! And like I said before, my new cloti story doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing this story. Thanks for the reviews! Until next time.)


	8. Stumble Slur Secret

Aerith shook the pan gently by its handle, listening as the home fries sizzled in the oil. She looked over her shoulder to see Cloud hadn't come into the kitchen yet. She smiled to herself, hoping he would wake up a little later than usual so the breakfast would be a surprise. She never prided herself on being a good cook but she would try.

She thought it was kind of nice, to be making food for her man but she also had another motive.

When it came to Cloud, things weren't always obvious, but Aerith couldn't help but notice the horrible mood he was in. Some weeks ago he'd paid a visit to Tifa. When he came back, he'd been upset, but when she'd asked he'd told her it was nothing. Now, Aerith was a bit used to him being discreet about anything bothering him, but this was big, and Aerith had a strong feeling it involved Tifa. Aerith could admire their friendship, but lately things were off and she was feeling a bit off as well. She kept on thinking about how Tifa had been acting that day she'd come over.

They had never exactly been buddy-buddy, but Tifa had never acted that way towards her. She'd never seen Tifa act that way in general. Sure, they'd all had their bad days, but something was clearly wrong. The look in her eyes...

Kind of like the look in Cloud's eyes. All friendships reach rough spots and she knew that but, something was nagging at her that there was more. But when she was able to let her mind wander into what 'more' meant, she immediately withdrew from that territory, feeling awfully foolish.

And she could laugh it off and mark it as the product of an over imaginative mind. She was ashamed she was thinking like that too.

So, that's what this breakfast was. A picker-upper for Cloud, she hadn't seen a smile on his face in forever, or at least a real one.

She set two plates on the table and looked down the empty hall, wondering when he would wake up. the window lets little squares of sunlight filter in onto the floor and she walked into them, staring out of the window. Her trance was interrupted when she heard a chair scrape across the floor. She turned around to spot the blonde man sitting at the table.

"Cloud! I thought you'd never wake up." She smiled and joined him at the table. Cloud thanked her quietly, watching her face. He wondered if she'd thought he'd gone. He wondered if she'd known how many times he'd considered just leaving. But he couldn't, he wasn't going to run away anymore. Aerith's smile fell when she saw her breakfast hadn't surprised him, or seemed to cheer him up. It didn't escape his attention.

"What is it?" She raised her head at his question and shook her head.

"It's nothing." she smiled and ate another forkful. Cloud let his gaze linger on her for a couple of seconds before he let it drop. He wasn't eating much though. A long silence settled between them, with the occasional scrape of the silverware across the plate mingling with it. The atmosphere was very awkward.

"That's my line isn't it?" Cloud said humorlessly. 'It's nothing.' that was what he always said. It was getting so old. Aerith smiled genuinely and nodded.

"Yes, I think it is." she said. "But that's behind us, you know you can tell me anything, right?" But although she said the words, something was telling her that he wasn't telling her everything. Cloud wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her so badly. But on the other hand, he knew he could never forgive himself if her broke her heart. Instead he continued to stare down into his plate, thinking of Tifa, and wondering what in the hell had gotten into her. What had gotten into him? What had he done?

"I didn't think my cooking was _that_ bad." Aerith was joking but he took it seriously. He frowned.

"I'm sorry Aerith." there was so much more behind that apology than she knew.

"It's okay if you're not hungry" that was another thing, he was hardly eating these days. "I just worry, you're not eating enough." He didn't reply and another silence settled between them, a long one. Once Aerith was finished he, put his in the fridge and proceeded to wash hers off in the sink. She watched his bare back from where she sat. The fine muscles there clinched and relaxed, as he worked, making it look like a great effort. Since when was all of that needed to wash dishes? He'd broken quite a few plates as of late, and part of her really wondered about that.

Cloud put all of himself in the chore, but it was a lame try at distraction. It was hard just to look at her. With his back turned to her, he relaxed a bit. She couldn't read him when his back was turned, she couldn't see what he'd done. He thought about Tifa and he started to get angry, at her and himself. He'd been sober enough that night to still remember what had happened between them. The kiss that still made his stomach knot and his temperature rise, the intimate touches that still brought back such pleasurable feelings.

He thought that was what was worse, the fact that he didn't even have the decency to hate what they had done together on that hallway floor. He didn't know what it meant. He didn't know if he wanted to know. The plate cracked in two in his hands.

"Damnit." and then a felt a small hand touch his arm. He flinched, looking over his shoulder to see Aerith. He hadn't even heard her approach. It was looking into those pretty emerald eyes that killed him, made him want to reveal everything. But of course he didn't. Keeping things to himself was something he'd done all his life.

And as he stood there looking into her eyes, her hand just a touch lighter on his arm, he saw the question coming.

"What's going on between you and Tifa?"

* * *

Light, bubbly giggles exploded from behind the door of apartment door 826. People passing this particular door had never heard anything coming from behind it before. The resident was even rumored to be a vampire.

"Oh, Vincent..." The voice slipped into a deeper tone, in obvious passion. Then..

"Wait, what are you doing?" Why-"

"The time isn't right Yuffie."

Yuffie's brow creased and her lips pouted. Vincent tried to cool himself down. Since the moment they'd decided to be together, it had been a bumpy ride. Their polar opposite personalities had played a part in bringing them together but sometimes it created trouble.

"I understand that your youth would lead you to do things that-" Yuffie got off the bed, standing up and pointing at him.

"Stop right there! We aren't going to do this age difference thing right now. I'm perfectly aware of it."

"I know you are Yuffie, but it is best we do it this way." Yuffie frowned, condescending bastard. Sinfully gorgeous condescending bastard.

"Why do we have to do it your way all the time? Don't I have a say?" Vincent stood up in front of her, rubbing his temples.

"Do not start whining." sometimes it just wasn't cute.

"Don't think you can order me around!" sometimes he could just get her so worked up. She hated that he always needed control, it was hard to get him to let go. That was what they were fighting about now. Control. That and...sex. He refused to take that step and she felt she was ready. They would get into it and then he would stop before it went to far. How many times had this happened? She'd lost count.

"We haven't even gotten to second base." she muttered. Vincent fought the urge to smile.

"Just the fact that you are referring to it as second base should tell you something." Yuffie

didn't appreciate the comment. She thought he'd wanted to make that commitment with her, maybe she was wrong. He just kept avoiding it. Sure it was a big step but she wanted to take it with him, not just because he was gorgeous, but because it was something special she wanted to share with him. She sighed and went to the kitchen to make a peanut butter and bologna sandwich.

Vincent watched her go, wondering if he was being too evasive. Was it caution or fear? Yuffie slathered the peanut butter on the bread, taking some onto her finger, and eating it off. She put the bologna on, then decided the sandwich needed more peanut butter. But she needed a quick fix and dipped her finger in the peanut butter, licking it off thoughtfully. _Vincent, why can't you just let go?_ She thought.

"That looks quite good." she looked over to see him see standing beside her.

"Ha ha, I think you forgot that you told me you can't stand peanut butter and bologna sandwiches." Yes, a few days after they'd gotten together he'd confessed.

"I was not talking about that." he eyed her peanut butter covered finger. Yuffie turned her back on him, though she couldn't hide her smile. Vincent advanced on her, scarlet eyes gleaming.

"I can't have any?" he asked. Yuffie shook her head. He stepped behind her. "Why not?" She felt his breath on the back of her neck as he spoke and it gave her goosebumps.

"Because..." she said shakily.

"Because..." he echoed, beckoning her to go on in a whisper, nearly kissing her neck. Those types and ghost kisses drove her mad and he knew it.

"Vinnie..." The nickname slipped and she smiled, knowing he was probably frowning in that way she thought was too cute. In a move she hadn't expected he turned her around to face him and she grinned, bringing her hand up to his face. She was about to snatch it away when he caught her wrist and held it still. He took her finger into his mouth, cleaning it of all the peanut butter. He took his timeand their eye contact never broke. She nearly melted, and she thought that he could probably reduce her to a puddle anytimehe wanted. It was kind of funny, Vincent Valentine, the seducer.

She never would have thought it, but he could be quite the sensual man. And it was just peanut butter, but hell if it wasn't the most erotic thing she'd experienced in her life.

She felt his lips move to her neck and she tilted her head back, wanting more. She settled her hands in his hair, tangling the ebony silk around her fingers and scratching at his scalp. She happened to know that he hated that, but he put up with it for her. She loved getting her hands all in his hair. He nipped at the flesh and she called his name again.

And again came that familiar feeling of his control slipping. That feeling was never bad though, it always felt wonderful, which was why it was so dangerous. He didn't want to ruin it, he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to stop. He hadn't had a woman in so long...

She yelped when she was suddenly hoisted up onto the counter. Sometimes she forgot how strong he was. He got up on top of her continuing where he left off.

"In the kitchen?" she asked. He grunted, kissing her low on her throat where it tickled. She laughed and let her hands grab at his shoulders.

"Please..." he considered her for a moment before letting his hands wander under shirt very carefully. They'd never gone this far. Yuffie gasped, banging her head against the counter and seeing stars that had nothing to do with the collision.

"Ah God." Vincentlooked down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and made herself comfortable again. He pressed a kiss to her stomach and she arched off the counter nearly bumping her head again. His moved up to kiss her mouth chastely and she groaned in protest when he stopped. He sat up, sucking in a breath quickly when he felt her fingers dance over his stomach.

"Yuffie, no." But she kept on, loving the feel of his firm body under her hands.

"Yuffie, don't..." it wasn't nearly as convincing this time and she clumsily undid the buttons of his shirt. He let her take it off and she got up on her knees, wasting no time and touching wherever she could get her hands on. He chuckled at her enthusiasm, sighing quietly at her touches. He closed his eyes leaning against one of the cabinets and just concentrated on the feel of her hands on his skin. And then suddenly she stopped. He opened his eyes to see she was looking at a scar. It was barely visible now, but she noticed and looked up at him with wide eyes.

He didn't really want her sympathy or pity. What he wanted was to forget. Well, the bad things at least. Even though so many bad memories came along with her, he never wanted to forget Lucrecia, never. But he wanted to forget the other things, the things that had kept him so weighed down for what seemed like an eternity. He probably never would though.

He tried to think of this as a new chapter of his life. Yuffie saw the haunted look his eyes took on and moved in to kiss him at the edge of his down turned lips. He pulled her close and smiled in her hair. Yes, a new chapter. He liked the thought of that very much.

"Make no mistake of my feelings for you Yuffie." Yuffie looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"What I mean to say is, eventually."

"Eventually?"

"Yes. But not now." He stroked her cheek softly.

Sliding off of the counter he headed out of the kitchen.

"I willleave you to make your sandwich." he said smoothly, as if nothing had happened. Yuffie's mouth fell open.

"Hey-" He left before she could object and she called after him.

"Tease!"

* * *

"You look horrible kid." Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks." But she was sure it was the truth. She felt like she'd been crying forever. Now she was done, at least she hoped. She looked at her reflection in the steel of the faucet, her eyes were indeed puffy and red. She didn't doubt that the rest of her appearance wasn't all that great. She wrung her hair out into the sink and straightened her very old oversized T-shirt.

"Better?" Cid took another drag of his cigarette and shook his head. Tifa walked over to him, propping her hands up on her hips.

"What did I tell you about smoking in my kitchen?" She didn't know what it was, but the smell of the cigarette smoke was a lot more potent than it usually was.

"Someone's grumpy." Barrett added in. Tifa smiled a bit. She couldn't help but be touched that Cid and Barrett were there with her. It was clear she wasn't in the best of moods or states but they were there. And she knew it wasn't just because Marlene wanted to see her or the fact that she knew how to perfectly mix their favorite drinks. In their own way they were trying to help and she could appreciate that. Tifa smiled.

"Holy shit, are you crying?" Cid asked. Tifa shook her head, but ran her finger under her eye to discover moisture. Okay, so maybe she was crying, just a little bit. She thought it was bit strange, she never one to just tear up at the tip of a hat.

"Cid, are you smoking a new brand?" she waved the smoke away from her nose.

"No, same shit." Tifa scrunched her nose, then why was the smell so strong? She walked to the window and opened it. Looking out she saw it was a bright sunny day and she really wished she could enjoy it.

She wanted to turn back time. She wanted to tell Cloud everything she felt and not speak out of spite. She was to kiss him again, be in that moment again, hug him and tell him she didn't mean it. _'I don't want to be your friend...'_ What had she been thinking? Then when sometimes she just wanted to punch him, yell at him, make him understand everything. She didn't understand what was going on with her. Was this what a breaking point was? She tried to think about what she would do if he showed up again. She honestly didn't know. He made her feel so chaotic and yet so wonderful.

'_Fine, I'm going home to Aerith. Where I belong.'_ just thinking about his words, still stung. And it was true, he was never going to love her the way she loved him. Back to square one again. But this time she would have to let it go. She would do it for herself.

* * *

"Cloud, all friends have fights. Even really close one like you and Tifa." Aerith said optimistically. Cloud kept his mask on, trying to say as little as he could. He didn't want to spin an elaborate web of lies, he didn't even want to tell a little white lie. Whatever the hell that was.

What was he supposed to say? Aerith watched his face and listened to his words. There was more silence than anything and that spoke volumes. Despite herself, she was really starting to wonder.

He wanted to spill it all to her and with a stab of realization he realized that he'd never told her everything. The only person who practically knew everything was Tifa. How long had they come? He remembered when she had been that unattainable girl with the dark eyes that stopped his young heart at any glance. How had things changed so drastically? He thought of her words.

'_I don't want to be your friend, not anymore.'_ He would have never thought she would say anything like that. But could he blame her? She'd been a natural constant in his life and he couldn't fathom his life without her presence. It just didn't seem right.

He felt Aerith sit down in his lap and he look up at her.

"Cloud, tell me what's going on." Cloud looked at the tiled floor for a moment.

"We had a fight." I wasn't much, but it was the truth. He didn't want to lie to her. Aerith didn't miss this reluctance. She didn't want to push him to tell her either. She sighed, this was definitely more than just a fight.

"You'll work it out. Two people as close as you are don't just fight and quit." She kissed him softly and unlike before, the electricity was more of a dull buzz. A memory of something potent. He pulled her to him, so that she moved to straddle him, chests pressed together, lips melded together. Vaguely, he felt a hand in his hair, flower petal soft lips on his, the tickle of her hand on his arm but there was something missing. He pulled her even closer as he tried to get that electric feeling back, the feeling he was sure would always exist between him and Aerith.

But instead there was this empty feeling. He was horrified, but it all really packed a punch when he realized that he couldn't stop thinking about a certain brunette.

Aerith pulled away with a smile.

"What was that for?" Cloud felt like such a slimeball.

"I love you.." he was more saying it to himself and even then he nearly choked on the words. Aerith picked up on this immediately and was about to say something until the phone rang. She went over to it.

"Hello. Mom?"

* * *

Tifa stirred the big pot of stew, watching the men in her kitchen.

"Is it done yet?" Cid asked. Tifa smiled and shook her head in the negative.

"Cid, you annoying bastard, stop asking every five minutes! Ya making me hungrier than I already am!" Marlene came into the kitchen, smiling.

"It smells really good!"

"Thanks Marlene, I think you're handling the wait better than these two _grown_ men over here." Tifa laughed, very thankful for distraction and a bit of light in the darkness.

Soon the meal was finished and they all sat down to eat. Everything was pretty much smooth sailing until, she got this very strange craving. Getting up she got some strawberries out of the fridge and sat down with them at the table. She didn't even notice that everyone was looking at her. She proceeded to cut the strawberries into the chicken stew as if she did it everyday. She didn't really think anything of it until Barrett spoke out.

"What in the hell are you doing Tifa?" Tifa looked at him then at the knife and strawberry in her hands. Then she looked at the stew and felt nausea returning.

"Excuse-" she didn't even get to the 'me' part before she was out of there. And sometime during her rush down the hall something clicked. And she nearly screamed.

* * *

"I was thrilled when I heard, I know you'll take care of my daughter."

"I will, how are you Ms. Gainsborough?"

"I'm wonderful. Tell me how are you? You sound a little under the weather."

"I'm alright." Aerith bit her lip, hoping all would go well with her mother on the phone. She had always been protective and she still was. And then there was marriage. It was clear Elmyra couldn't wait to see her daughter in that big white dress. She had to admit that she didn't think the idea was too bad herself, but she didn't want her mother say anything to Cloud.

"Wedding bells?" Cloud said incredulously. Too late. Aerith covered her mouth. Oh god. _Why mom?_

"Yes, don't you think Aerith would look lovely in a wedding dress?" Cloud really didn't want to walk into that trap.

"Cloud? Oh I'm only teasing." he wondered if his breath of relief was audible. He really couldn't be thinking about that, not right now.

"Maybe soon I'll hear the pitter patter of little feet! But not too soon..." Elmyra laughed and Cloud couldn't help the expression on his face. Aerith thought it was adorable. She held out her hand for the phone and Cloud thanked her. He said bye to her and Aerith took the phone.

* * *

Tifa bent over the toilet bowl, her head spinning. _No, no no..._ she kept on saying in her head. She got up to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. She wanted to break down right there but the shock overtook that. And so did the terror. She had been so caught up in everything that had happened that she hadn't even noticed she was late. But she knew she couldn't just leave them down there and sob in the bathroom, so she sucked it up the best she could. Vowing to take a legit test in the morning.

Morning came quickly and she was an even bigger mess. The walk to the pharmacy was the longest she'd ever taken. She was just entering the store when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tifa, it's Aerith." Tifa's hear skipped a beat. Did she know?

"Yes?"

"I was wondering..."

After the phone call Tifa got in and out of the store as fast as she could. She bought three tests, just to be sure. And now, she was just waiting for the results. She waited and waited in silence, just hoping. She decided to get dressed while she waited, putting on a comfortable sun dress she loved. In about an hour she would meet Aerith at the restaurant. She realized that she might break down at any moment and that she should've said no but she couldn't really deny Aerith anything right now. She owed her so much more than sitting at dinner with her. She would have to suck it up for a few more hours. Once she was ready she went to the bathroom. Time seemed to stop and as she picked up the test her heart was hammering away.

Positive. It was positive, all of them were. Just seeing the color there and really knowing caused the calm to quickly melt away. She quickly fastened her hands onto the sink, desperately trying to keep her cool. Suddenly she was a bit dizzy and she shook her head, looking dazedly at herself in the mirror. The shock was hitting hard now that it was confirmed. Her head and heart pounded, and she felt like she was in an oven. It was like her body was physically confused. Stuck between crying, screaming, fainting or lashing out. She struggled to regain her composure, as she looked into the eyes of her reflection.

"Pregnant." she breathed. A couple of hot tears traveled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped them away. She couldn't do this now. She thought about Cloud and she immediately made up her mind to keep it to herself. She looked at the clock through blurred eyes and she saw that it was getting close to her being late. She took a deep breath and walked out of the door.

The restaurant was a really nice one and Tifa really struggled to keep it together. She was just trying not to cry she already knew she looked like she got run over by a flock of chocobos.

She didn't know why Aerith wanted to talk to her but she obviously wasn't angry so maybe it was about something good. Tifa frowned, boy did she need something good.

She saw Aerith walk in and she managed a smile, but that fell completely off of her face when she saw who walked in behind her. Cloud. Tifa bit her lips and fought back the wave of tears threatening to break loose.

When both she and Cloud had situated themselves, awkward didn't even describe it.

"You guys have one of the strongest friendships I've ever seen." Aerith said. Cloud wouldn't even look at Tifa and Tifa was coming apart completely. "I thought that maybe you should talk." Cloud hadn't even guessed that Aerith would do this, she'd told him they were going out but that was it. "I'll leave for a bit." she smiled and headed off to a display of cakes.

Tifa and Cloud were left alone, neither knew what to do.

(A/N: Oh man! Long chapter. So many questions posed now. Hahaha! Cliffhanger. Anyway, summer's here and I should update sooner. Thankyou all for reviewing and I hope you review for this one too! Ciao for now, I gotta go to Tae Kwon Do. )


	9. Naked

Tifa sat across from the blonde man, determined to keep herself together. She smoothed her dress, watched the reflections in her glass of water, observed the deep purple of the walls, anything to keep her mind off of the man in front of her. But she should have known that it was an impossible task, considering that even when she wasn't near him she was thinking about him. And now that he was sitting in front of him, it was overwhelming.

They used to be so comfortable together. She caught his eye at a rare moment when he was actually looking at her and she could feel everything old and new rushing at her. Memories of childhood rendevous, promises made, the hell they all went through together, seeing him on her doorstep after such a long time, his smile, his touch in the darkness...

She felt the hot pressure building behind her eyes and she looked away from him. Cloud wanted to fix it, but he didn't feel he could even do that. There was something about her that made him feel so unsteady but there was also something about her that kept him grounded.

But his anger was there and so was his pride. Because of that he didn't breathe a word of the things he'd been pondering. Things like not so platonic feelings for her, his desire to take it all back and do it differently. Being a man with very few people so close to him, her words had really cut deeply and he was determined not to let her know it. Veiling his troubles was something he was used to. But as much as he wanted it to come off as strength, other people usually saw it as coldness and that's what Tifa was seeing now.

"So you can't even look at me?" He still didn't look at her, finding something in the far corner more interesting. Tifa watched him closely before continuing. "I have so much to say to you."

"We've said enough." Cloud said, his eyes now directed to the cake display where Aerith stood, talking with the proprietor. Tifa wasn't deterred by his cold tone.

"No Cloud, I don't think we have." He spared her a glance, the spotless silverware and sparkling glasses reflecting in his eyes. What could she possibly have to say to him? _I don't want to be your friend, not anymore. _Tifa ran a hand through her hair.

"This is really sad, Aerith had to arrange this just so we make up." she frowned. "I don't think it's going to happen is it? How did it become like this?" she was talking to herself now, but Cloud answered her.

"We drank too much." he said sharply. Tifa looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"Do you believe that? Honestly?" Cloud's mouth tightened into something of a line.

"Yes." But truthfully, he really didn't know. Tifa blinked.

"That's a lie." Cloud took to staring at the far corner again.

"How would you know?" he said quietly.

"Because I know_ you. _Don't forget..." she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Don't forget who we are, where we came from, what we've been through together." Tifa had wanted it to sound like instruction, but instead it sounded like a plea. Which it what it really was. "Once upon a time we were so close" Tifa laughed bitterly. "Listen to me, 'once upon a time,' sounds like a fairytale doesn't it? I guess I learned the hard way that they can never become reality, not even if someone promised you." Cloud looked up. "You said you would be there for me whenever I was in a jam, so where are you now Cloud?" she looked into his eyes. She _was_ in a jam, more than he could ever guess. "I don't even need you to sweep me off my feet like a fairytale, I just need you" she paused at those familiar words, "to be there for me." _And our child. _She said in her mind. Tifa felt she was on the edge, but she kept herself in check. Cloud remained silent. He didn't know what to say or how to say it if he did. He couldn't even explain to himself what he was feeling, how could he tell her? How could he tell her what the fast pace of his heart meant, the tingle in his hands he still felt just thinking about their intimacy meant?

There was a very obvious conclusion to it all but that led to even more questions. Like what about Aerith and was he ever in love with her? Either way being in or out of love with Tifa Lockhart was going to destroy something. He looked up at the sound of her voice.

"But no matter how well I know you, I certainly can't tell you about yourself. Let's put an end to it and blame it on the alcohol." she said bitterly. "I'm so tired of it, thinking you'll love me back." Tifa wanted to get it all off of her chest. Cloud's very clearly heard her indirect confession. "I've loved you for so long, but you didn't see it. Either that or you ignored it. Whatever it was, back then I didn't care. I kept of loving you and then Aerith came into the picture." she found she could talk calmly. "I was jealous of what I thought was a temporary thing. And some of that jealousy left when I came to love that woman too, respect her. And I saw that what you two had was something solid." Tifa laughed. "It took me a while to just to that point. But I thought I had accepted it and I thought I had moved on. Until you showed up on my doorstep." Cloud watched her intently. "Then it came back, the jealousy all those old feelings. It hit me so fast I guess I lost control."

"And then that night when I was so sure you finally returned those feelings I couldn't pass up the chance to be with you. I was being selfish, and stupid. I just never learn my lesson. Now, look at us. And look at what we've done to Aerith." Tifa closed her eyes. "Now I wish we could just forgive, forget and be best friends again. But that's just wishful thinking. And I have definitely had my share of that." Tifa still felt miserable, but at the same time peaceful and glad to have so much weight off of her shoulders. "I don't know why I've told you all of this. It's not like you care." Cloud flinched, did it really seem that way?

"But_ I_ care, about you and Aerith. And these things never stay secret long." Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Are you threatening me?" Tifa looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you really that anxious to hide the truth that, that's the first thing you think of?" He looked away. "This is something that Aerith should hear from you, before she hears it from someone else." Cloud scowled.

"Like you?"

"She should know."

"Because you're in such a rush to see her heart break." Cloud said. It was this statement that gave Tifa a taste of what was going on in his head. That maybe the effect it would have on Aerith was troubling him more than she knew.

"You know it's not like that." she said shortly. Cloud did know it wasn't like that, but he was always saying the wrong things these days. "Aerith deserves so much better than this, and the longer your keep it from her, the more it's going to hurt." Tifa sat back in her chair. "I won't say anything Cloud. Happy?" he frowned. "But you know what the right thing to do is, and that is telling Aerith."

"Tell me what?" Aerith walked up behind them.

* * *

"Tifa! Are you here!" Yuffie yelled as she closed the door behind her. She looked around to see a less than sparkling Seventh Heaven, which was unusual in itself but then there was the seemingly absent Tifa. Had she forgotten that they were supposed to meet up today?

They were supposed to go shopping or something... Yuffie laughed as she made her way up the stairs, thinking about Vincent and shopping.

"Tifa?" she called again. No answer. Yuffie opened the door to Tifa's room and stepped inside.

"Tifa, are you here?" Yuffie still didn't get an answer. "Guess not." she thought she heard water running, and grinned figuring Tifa was probably in the shower and that was why she hadn't answered, but as she peeked into the bathroom she saw nothing was on. But she did see something else. Yuffie did a double take, wondering if she was seeing right. Were those...pregnancy tests?

"Oh my God."

* * *

Aerith's question still lingered in the air ad she sat down smiling brightly. Tifa glanced nervously at Cloud and he looked back.

"We...wanted to tell you how nice the restaurant is." Tifa said. Aerith smiled and drank from her glass.

"Yeah, I found it a few days ago." Cloud watched her vibrant emerald eyes light up.

"No." he said. Both women looked at him. Aerith gave him a confused look.

"You don't like the restaurant?"

"No, that isn't the truth." Aerith took the glass away from her lips.

"What? Cloud, you're not making any sense."

"I slept with Tifa." Tifa's mouth fell open. Aerith clenched the glass in her hand, thinking she's heard wrong.

"Wha..what?"

"I slept with Tifa." Cloud looked up just in time to see her glass fall to the table, shattering into tiny bits of glass.

(A/N: Man! Writing this chapter was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I really tried to get the interactions right. Anyway I thought it was about time it all came out. Now what happens? Find out next time!)


	10. Alone

The crash earned quite a few looks from surrounding tables and a slight hush following the incident. Aerith quietly apologized for the glass through her haze. Her head was spinning and her heart was hammering and she was just hoping she'd heard wrong. But something told her she hadn't. Shock would've been a supreme understatement at this point. She stared at the shards of glass on the now stained tablecloth and tried to figure out what to feel. She didn't know what to do and she knew that made it worse, because she knew that when she finally did start to feel something, she would feel _everything._

Cloud felt his stomach sink and he looked across the table to where Tifa sat looking shocked and intense. Part of her wanted to give them both some space but she knew she was a part of this too, it had been a betrayal on both of their parts.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Aerith looked up at him incredulously and he could get the rest out of his mouth. Aerith felt it all coming and she tried to keep her composure, but it wasn't working. Was it something she had done?_ Why why why?_ That's what she wanted to ask, but she couldn't speak either. Her tears were thick in her throat and she resisted the urge to pinch herself. Maybe it was all just a nightmare. She couldn't imagine that he would do anything like _this _to her. She was hurt and feeling so many kinds of foolish. How had she not known? She felt like an outsider or some punch line in a sick joke she didn't understand.

And then she'd gone and tried to fix it, now the joke was completely on her.

"How...why would you do this?" Tifa shifted in her seat.

"I'm so sorry Aerith, I...you probably don't want to hear it." Tifa said shamefully. Aerith looked at her friend with a far off look in her eye, a ghost of the trust and warmth that always used to be there.

"No. I do." she said morosely. After a few seconds she changed her mind. "Wait, no I don't...I'm sorry. I can't." Aerith blinked back her tears. "When?" She didn't know what she wanted, she wasn't prepared for this. She couldn't have ever been.

"The night of the party." Tifa said quietly. Aerith looked back at Cloud. Did the night they spent together mean nothing to him? So soon and he'd just hopped in bed with another woman? She'd let him take something she could never get back.

"I..." she choked back a sob. "Gave you everything..." She never thought the day would come when she would regret it. Even now she was trying to pick something good out of this whole situation. But there wasn't anything. Aerith knew she had to fix this somehow, but right now she couldn't handle it. She raised a trembling arm into the air, to ask for a check and a waiter came over quickly.

"Excuse me miss, is this man bothering you?" The waiter said cheekily. Cloud shot the man a look and he immediately seemed to shrink under his gaze, fumbling for words to take it back. But before he could he was interrupted.

"Bathroom?" Tifa asked the waiter, her request a little muffled by the hand over her mouth. The waiter looked confused.

"Miss? I'm afraid I don't understand-" Tifa stood up in her urgency, looking around for the restroom.

"Bathroom?" She said louder into her palm, nausea coming up on her fast. The waiter pointed to the back and Tifa nearly knocked over everything on the table in her haste to get there. Cloud raised his eyebrows curiously and Aerith finally lost her fight to keep her composure.

Cloud asked for the check curtly, making it clear he wanted the waiter to go away and when the waiter scrambled away he tried to comfort Aerith.

He'd never felt lower in his life and he could barely look at her and her tears, knowing he was the cause. If it wasn't one thing it was another. This time it really was completely his fault. He didn't see anything he could do or say to fix any of it. But he knew running was something he just couldn't do any more.

He was always so afraid he'd mess up that he rarely took those chances and when he did they were always the wrong ones. But something had to be done. Doing nothing was no longer an option. He reached out to touch her and she flinched away. He knew it wasn't out of spite and that made it worse. He kept his hands to himself and settled for words, which had never been his strong suit.

"I'm not Zack." Cloud pushed his bangs away from his face. He heard her breath hitch and her sobs abate. "I think, who I am is a lot different." Where this was going he didn't even know. "I think this is who I am." Aerith could hardly understand at this point but what she did understand only brought more pain. Didn't he know that she knew that? She'd never expected him to be Zack. Cloud struggled with his words because he knew what he was saying without saying it. He knew that he was completely owning up to every horrible thing he'd done to two of the most important people in his life.

Getting away from Zack was also leaving him no place to hide.

"I don't know how to explain it. I'm sorry." It seemed simple, just tell the truth. But what was the truth? He felt so mixed up. Aerith frowned, lifting her head up from her folded arms.

"Yes you do. All of us are hurt so why are you still walking on eggshells? Why don't you just say it? Mistakes are part of life, why are you so afraid to make them?" The check arrived and Aerith wiped her tears away, but they kept on coming. Cloud looked at her, her very frank words echoing in his head.

"We should give this time." she said in the most stable voice she could manage. She got up from the table and looked him in the eye, glassy emerald almost electric. "You should probably wait up for Tifa." she said in a strange tone. Cloud looked at the tablecloth, figuring she was telling him she wanted to be alone tonight. She left the restaurant and Cloud got a taste of what it was like to be walked away from.

A few minutes later Tifa appeared back at the table, looking horrible herself. Cloud managed to pull himself away from the chaos inside of his head to observe the woman before him. He'd never seen her look so bad, act so strangely, or get sick that often. He knew she'd been acting unlike herself for the longest and he automatically associated it with the dramatic goings on. But as she slumped in front of him he started to really become concerned. Tifa noticed him staring and looked him in the eye.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"What's going on with you?" He asked, looking at the cake display again. She looked to the cakes and shrugged.

"Nothing." she said curtly. A long silence passed and he spared her a look and nodded. Although something told him there _was_ something going on. But he knew things weren't the same between them and they probably never would be. If she chose not to confide in him then that was her prerogative. But as he stood up and got ready to leave the table, he couldn't help the feeling of loss. Tifa bit her lip, struggling with what to do.

Even though he'd hurt her, she still felt a love for him she couldn't deny. She still felt her heart speed up every time she looked into his eyes. Even after everything he'd done to her, he still had her under his spell. But now she was sure, that even if it was there she would just have to leave it alone. Other things needed her attention. Like her child, and her relationship with Aerith. Tifa straightened her dress. She thought about Aerith and yet she couldn't move herself to ask Cloud where she had gone. She knew something had happened and she didn't want to upset any stability that might still exist between the two. She knew she'd done enough already. Somehow she needed to talk to the flower girl though. She had to tell her how sorry she was, maybe if she was lucky, set things right.

She thought about the child in her stomach and she felt herself getting ready to fall apart again. What was she going to do? She wanted her child to know its father. She wanted Cloud to love their child. She wanted it all so badly. Everything was so screwed up already between her and Cloud. What would happen with her baby? Cloud's honesty was almost enough to make her want to be honest. To tell him she was carrying his child, but she couldn't do it.

She was afraid to know what would happen, she was uncertain and still bit angry. She had even thought about going away, so no one would know. Suddenly Tifa felt a pain behind her eyes and she brought a hand up to her face. Cloud saw and immediately sat back down, grasping her shoulders, an intense look in his eye. She looked up at him, as his face sharpened from the blur it had been about a second before.

"Tifa." he said in a serious tone, searching her face for any pain or sign of what could possibly be going on. She looked at him with wide eyes, remembering the last time his face had been so close to hers, remembering the kiss that followed. The blood rushed to her cheeks and she moved away from him, still holding her pounding head and willing the dizziness to go away.

"I'm fine." she said quickly and he put his arms down, not convinced. They sat in silence again and Tifa let the words just come out of her mouth.

"You did the right thing." She looked at him and something about her words hit him hard.

He did the _right_ thing?

Tifa went to get up and her head started to pound again. Her skull felt like it was being split in two and her body turning to liquid. She wobbled and lost her footing, falling into something soft and just barely hearing what sounded like her name being called over and over again. Everything was going blurry and soon there was nothing but black...

Cloud held her to his body, calling her name.

"Tifa?" he called worriedly, his heart beginning to race faster as he realized she wasn't answering back. Wasting no time, he took her into his arms and ran as fast as he could to his bike.

When he got to the hospital he carried her in as fast as he could, a million horrible conclusions going through his head. The woman at the desk got to work immediately after seeing the state Tifa was in. Cloud wanted to follow her into the room, but the doctors told him he couldn't so he just sat down with his head in his hands, wondering what could possibly be happening _now_.

He thought of the very worst conclusion and every second that passed was torture. There was so much he had to do. This _couldn't_ happen now.

Yuffie walked along the streets, trying to clear her head. What was going on with her friend? And if Tifa was pregnant, who exactly was the father? Even though Yuffie was a little vexed that Tifa would keep such a secret from her, she was excited for her. She smiled, frowning when she collided with someone.

"Hey! What's the big ide...Aerith?" Aerith looked up, trying to quickly clear her tears. She was embarrassed as it was, she didn't really want anyone else to know. "Are you okay?"

It took a couple of seconds to register that she had asked a stupid question. It was almost painfully obvious just by one glance that the woman was not alright. Yuffie put a hand on her shoulder and grinned her biggest in an effort to put some positivity into the situation.

"Is Cloud being a pain in the ass again?" she asked in jest. Aerith's shoulders tensed only slightly and she stayed silent, watching the concrete. Yuffie glanced at the ground just in time to see the droplets of water splash and darken the concrete.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I never say the right thing huh?" Yuffie went for a simple change of subject.

"I was supposed to meet Tifa, but I guess she forgot." They walked together and Yuffie opened an umbrella. "Looks like rain." Aerith took a deep breath.

"That's probably my fault. I asked her to meet me today at this restaurant I found." recalling it proved more difficult to handle than she thought.

"Oh, well that explains it. Ah well, maybe we can meet up later today." With that Yuffie had her phone out and was dialing her friend's number. But the voice who answered wasn't Tifa.

"Cloud?" Aerith's head snapped up as she listened to the ninja talk. "Wait, what?" Aerith saw Yuffie's face change suddenly. The phone started shaking in her hand.

"_What?"_

The trip to the hospital was one big blur, somewhere along the way as Yuffie dragged her along she mentioned that something was wrong with Tifa. And somehow everything she'd been thinking about moments before was pushed to the back of her mind. She moved her legs as fast as she could, seeing as that Yuffie had the bright idea to run the whole way. But it didn't really matter right now. All she could think about was that her friend was in the hospital.

When they arrived they were both a mess, out of breath and worried. They easily found the spiky head of hair across the room. They both hurried towards him.

"Cloud? What's going on?" Yuffie asked breathlessly. Aerith said nothing but waited for the answer, not able to bring herself to look him in the eye. He glanced at her somberly before turning to Yuffie.

"I don't know. They won't let me in to see her." he said gravely.

"But what happened!" Yuffie said impatiently. Cloud glared at the ninja.

"She just collapsed, I don't know anything else."he said sharply, making it clear that the topic was no longer open for discussion. Yuffie frowned, the tension between Cloud and Aerith not going unnoticed by her. Cloud slumped in his seat and held his head in his hands. Aerith sighed and observed the sad pastel blue walls.

"She'll be okay." she said quietly. "She's strong." Cloud looked up to meet her eyes and he nodded. Yuffie tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm going to get in there." Cloud and Aerith looked at her.

"But they said-"

"Yeah, you can't go in there blah blah blah...Do I look like I care?" She marched up to the front desk and hit the bell repeatedly. "Hey, I'd like to-" Cloud and Aerith watched in mild amusement as the ninja tried to get her way. Yet they made no move to speak to each other, not ready to really confront the issue at hand.

Aerith had so many things to say to him, she wanted to ask if he'd meant it when he said he loved her, if he meant it when they'd taken that huge step together. She wanted to know if it was something she'd done, if she hadn't been there enough for him. She wanted to know how long he'd felt like this and she wondered why she hadn't seen it.

She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts when Yuffie grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat.

"Sorry Cloud, I only managed to get us girls in." Yuffie smiled. "So unless you have a dress handy, I'm afraid you have to stay." She gave him a grave look, which looked pretty funny on her face. "She's gonna be alright." Yuffie said a bit forcefully. "And... We'll keep you posted." She then dragged Aerith down the hall and soon they were at the door. Aerith opened the door slowly, the gravity of the situation really weighing her down. When she stepped in and saw Tifa lying in the hospital bed, her stomach tightened into a knot. She had always admired the woman for her strength and now seeing her in the state she was in made her incredibly uneasy.

Tifa opened her eyes the second they shut the door behind them, a look of confusion in her eyes quickly followed up by panic. She remembered falling and hearing her name being called over and over again. She knew it was Cloud's face she'd seen last and she covered her face scared of what the doctors might have already revealed.

She didn't even know why she was in the hospital. Her heart sped up when she thought about the life inside of her. Was her baby okay? Aerith was by her side, holding her hand and Yuffie was on the other grinning away.

"Do you all know?" She asked in a pained voice. Yuffie nodded her head.

"Yeah, I can't believe you're pregnant!" Aerith was struck breathless and Tifa looked at her.

"You're what?" Aerith continued to pale. Tifa blinked.

"You...you didn't know?" Aerith looked at Tifa, her face a ghostly white.

"I...no..." she rasped. Aerith swallowed, feeling the need to sit down. Tifa was pregnant? What did this mean for her and Cloud? Was this another secret they were keeping from her? Tifa looked over to Yuffie.

"How did you know?" Tifa asked weakly.

"I was kinda searching for you, you know because we had that shopping date today...I looked for you and I..um...found something else." Yuffie looked between the two women. "I thought Aerith knew. She said you two met today, I thought you told her..." Yuffie smiled.

"Why are you all so sad? This is great news! Who's the lucky guy?"

Tifa raked her hands through her hair.

"Oh God." then the tears started up again. "Does Cloud know...oh god...he can't, not now..." Aerith narrowed her eyes.

"Cloud doesn't know?" Yuffie's eyes were about the size of tennis balls. Everything was coming together.

"No...no way.." Yuffie said disbelievingly. Tifa started to sob.

"Cloud doesn't _know_?" Aerith said taking both of Tifa's hands.

"I...no he doesn't...didn't want to...ruin everything...I already have...I'm so sorry, I never wanted it to be like this...I'm sorry Aerith, so sorry...you have to-" Aerith watched her friend nearly crumble before her eyes. And knowing what she knew now brought a whole new spin to it all. She couldn't bring herself to be angry at the woman at this point, there were bigger things at hand. Like, the child she was carrying and the state Tifa was in. Aerith pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it now, okay?" Aerith couldn't imagine how Tifa must be feeling and was sympathetic and a bit apprehensive about what would happen if Cloud found out. "I'm here for you." Tifa tried to recollect herself. She thought about her baby, hoping nothing was wrong.

"I don't know what happened. My baby..."

Yuffie still stood still, mouth agape and eyes staring in disbelief. Where the hell was she while all of this was happening? What in the hell was happening? This had to be a dream. Just then a doctor walked in, regarding them all with a curious look. Aerith moved forward, looking the man in the eye.

"Is the baby okay?"

(A/N : So at this point everything is a mess. I hope I got that across alright. I wanted it to almost be like a rollercoaster. But at some point expect the story to slow down a bit to deal with the loose ends. This chapter was for the individual characters mostly, so later chapters will most likely get into how everyone will get together and work it out. That should be interesting to write. I hope I handled the characters alright too. I swear, I don't know where all this drama is coming from...Till next time and thank you all for your reviews!)


	11. Words

The doctor folded his glasses and sighed.

"Ms. Lockheart..." the silence was tense and Tifa felt bad news coming already. Sure she was mostly likely going to be a single mother with a baby the father wanted nothing to do with, and she had pretty much just found out herself, but that didn't mean she didn't want the baby. Despite the circumstances, she was already attached to the life growing inside of her. She was ready to lose it again, but she felt Aerith squeeze her hand reassuringly and she kept herself together. The doctor sighed again over his clipboard and Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Well?" Yuffie was a bit peeved. Besides the fact that no one ever told her anything and that everything had gone up in flames right under her nose, now the doctor who in her opinion, took too long to arrive was taking his dear time. "Alright doctor, will you tell us the hypnosis already! Er...prognosis...whatever the hell it's called!"

The doctor's lips drew into a line.

"The _diagnosis_ is simply stress miss Lockheart. Any glance at your history would show you are a healthy woman. And fainting spells resulting from stress are common in pregnant women, however it would have to be quite a bit of stress. I would advise you to avoid anything too taxing. You were lucky today, but anymore episodes likes this could endanger the health of your baby."

"So my baby is okay?"

"Yes. A collective sigh of relief filled the room. "But I suggest you rest up before you leave." Tifa nodded and Aerith gave her a pointed look. The doctor took his leave and Yuffie approached the bed with some caution.

"So..." Yuffie racked her brain for way to break up the tension but nothing came to her. "So..." she started again, the silence unnerving. Aerith wandered over to window, looking out at what was now a damp night. She was relieved the baby was alright and yet now that that hurdle was over, what would become of them all? This innocent life would change everything. There was no chance for them now. Although she wasn't even sure she wanted one.

'_I'm not Zack. I think who I am is a lot different.'_

His words came back to her as clear and as heartbreaking as the moment he'd said them. Aerith swallowed, her throat thick with oncoming tears. She started to doubt in the same way Cloud had. Was his love just his own illusion? She started to think that maybe the night he came back to her he was no better than the night he left. She folded her arms on the sill and rested her head on them, trying to pretend she wasn't crying. But she couldn't stop so she quickly tried to make her way over to the door and out of the room, knowing now was not the time for Tifa to see this. Perhaps when she was calmer they could talk, but right now she didn't trust herself to do that. It would be stressful on both parts, and she knew that was one thing Tifa didn't need right now.

She had her hand on the knob when Tifa spoke up.

"Wait. Could you please stay?" Tifa was so tired of living with the tension, so tired of leaving things unsaid. They needed to talk. Aerith looked back at the woman, her usually shiny brown hair, dull and stringy around her shoulders, bright eyes darkened, only shining of the light above them on the hospital ceiling. Tifa clasped her fingers. _What had she done? _Aerith opened the door.

"I better not." _It hurts just looking at you. _"Just take care of yourself okay?" Tifa wanted to protest but she understood and held her tongue.

"Yeah, I will." Aerith closed the door behind her, walking out and making a quick trip of the hall. Coming out in the waiting room, she saw Cloud sitting slumped in his chair. Part of her hadn't expected him to still be there. Part of her thought maybe he'd just run away. She was frozen there, looking at him and he raised his head, looking absolutely horrible. She wanted to walk right passed him before he could see her. But now that was impossible. Blue locked with emerald and they both were still as stone.

She didn't attempt to hide her tears, she knew it would all be for naught.

"Cloud. Are you alright?" His very appearance pulled on her heartstrings, made her sad and she noticed with some surprise, made her feel a little angry. She looked at him and remembered the feel of his deceitful hands on her skin, the way he'd come back _all better_. She felt like a fool to have believed a change so significant had come about so soon. She felt as if she should've taken her time, opened her eyes. He hadn't been ready, _she_ hadn't been ready.

They had just rushed into everything, hadn't they? She had just wanted for them to be together so badly...

But she should've known. She should've known that she could never compete with Tifa.

It was so obvious, it always had been. Cloud wasn't in the chair when she came out of her head. He was right in front of her, looking so much worse up close. She saw him attempt to lay a hand on her shoulder maybe on her arm, but that hand stopped halfway there as he remembered her flinching away from his touch just hours before.

"Don't worry about me." _You're always worrying about everyone else. _Aerith nodded and looked him in the eye, that impossible blue glazed over and sinking back into the red of his eye. Her tears fell silently and he swallowed, averting his eyes. She could almost touch his guilt.

"Aerith I-"

"Don't." The tone surprised even her. "I can't..." her voice broke. "I can't do this with you right now."

"I know sorry won't fix this. But Aerith please..." she was walking away. She didn't want him to take it as her being cold. It was just something she needed to do for herself. She needed to clear her head, figure everything out. Being around him was too invasive at the moment. She just couldn't handle it.

"Are you going to say sorry?" God, Aerith thought, she sounded so bitter. Cloud felt the bite and she watched the determination on his face die, or what was left of it. She leaned on the doorframe and watched him stand in the middle of the waiting room, looking so lost, so desperate and so much like a boy.

"I don't know what to say." Aerith walked so quickly over to him he thought she would run into him. She looked so worked up, angry, frustrated hurt. All his fault. Something in the back of his head was thankful to see the light in her eyes, however fierce. Thankful to see the color in her cheeks, but for a painful second he remembered her writhing under him, cheeks so red, eyes so bright, his name a beautiful repetition in the night. He remembered what he took from her, what he made her believe, what he himself had believed. She had trusted him and he'd let her down.

"You do. Cloud! You do!" her voice rose in pitch. "You do know what to say. You aren't protecting anyone's feelings by trying to find a way to please us both. You are going to feel how you feel Cloud! No one is asking you to be anyone else." He could feel her frustration and still sense the kindness in her words. She was still trying to help him, he didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry too Cloud." He looked at her. "But I didn't want to be sorry, I didn't want to regret it. I should've known. Was it something I did Cloud?" she asked, her thoughts disjointed. Cloud was speechless. How could she think that? He forgot about her flinching away from him and seized her by the shoulders. She nearly stumbled into him.

"Aerith, none of this is your fault. None of it." Cloud swallowed. "I always appreciated that about you, you know. You've always been there for all of us, taking everything on your shoulders." Aerith looked up at him with wide eyes wondering if her knew how tightly he was holding her, amazed by the clarity in his words. "But this isn't your burden, it's mine. You aren't to blame and I won't let you leave here until you understand that." Cloud continued to hold her. She was shocked at the transformation. Where was the lost boy she'd seen only minutes before? Who was this decisive man in front of her? For the first time she really began to see the fragmented person she'd come to love. She began to see how deep the confusion ran.

She began to understand.

"Let me go." she said, her voice telling. She had to go, she had to get out...She could hardly look at him anymore. Cloud shook his head.

"Do you understand?" he asked his voice desperate and soft. Aerith looked him in the eye.

"More than I want to." His grip fell slack and he looked perplexed.

"Aerith, I never meant to do this to you." Aerith wanted to run out of the door, but just when she found the strength to go something he did or said would keep her rooted.

"Then why did you?" She asked quietly. He looked at her, silent. "I see." She stepped away from him. "I have to leave. I have to make sense of this." She put a hand on his cheek, the skin was so fevered. "So do you." Her fingers tickled and burned at the tips. She took her hand away. "Tifa needs you." Cloud couldn't decipher the look in her eye as she spoke and he watched her turn away and head for the door. She disappeared beyond the door and he made no move to run after her. Instead he took a seat again, a great deal of thinking to do.

But the hours passed and he found he could no longer wait. He couldn't think with Tifa stuck in that hospital room. He couldn't continue to sit there not knowing if she was okay or not. His feet carried him to her door before he could even really think it through. The woman at the desk lifted her head up from her slumber in order to object but she was ignored. He stepped inside and everyone's attention was immediately on him. The doctor was the fist the speak.

"Excuse me. You can't-"

"I'm not leaving." Cloud said, eyes trained on Tifa's peaceful face. The doctor knew very well that there was nothing he could do and trying to move the blonde by force would most likely be a losing battle. The doctor gave a sigh of surrender."Is she okay?" he said asked, finally looking at the doctor.

"Yes, are you the fath-" Yuffie jumped up.

"Fa-fa...farthest possible choice for a blood donor! Why yes!" Both men looked at the ninja strangely. Cloud turned back to the doctor.

"She needs a blood donor?" The doctor frowned.

"No, I don't see why this young lady-"

"The great ninja Yuffie..." Yuffie added in proudly.

"Er...the great ninja Yuffie would say such things. Anyway you'll be happy to know that Tifa and the bab-"

"Ba...babbling brooks! Did you hear that? I swear those babbling brooks are so loud..." Cloud frowned.

"Is there something wrong with you Yuffie?" He thought maybe as the girl grew up, she would stop being so _weird_. Yuffie only shook her head and shot him a dirty look. _Cheating bastard. _The doctor continued.

"Tifa is okay, it was just a fainting spell. They're very common in pre-"

"Pretty women! You know those pretty woman, you know in fairytales...white horses..." The doctor scowled.

"No actually it's pre-" Yuffie frowned.

"Doctor person, Cloud doesn't know about Tifa's_ ham_. Cloud is a vegetarian. Cloud doesn't like pork, I don't like pork myself. I'll be honest with you Cloud has never made a ham and doesn't know about it being in the _oven._ So stop bringing up the ham alright!" The doctor was the only one who caught the drift and Cloud's head was so full with everything he didn't catch the very obvious clues right in front of him, not even the not so slick metaphor crafted by his hyperactive friend.

Cloud walked towards Tifa, taking her hand into his, watching as her chest rose and fell with even breathing. _I'm sorry._ A giant weight was off of his shoulders now that he knew she was okay. But as he looked at her, he felt so ashamed. The things he'd said to her... When he came out of it he was the only person in the room. Looking around, he found a chair and settled into it, counting the minutes till the morning.

When Cloud awoke he felt strangely rested. He looked over to her bed, realizing for the first time that there was a pillow under his head he hadn't put there. The color drained out of his face when he realized Tifa was not in her hospital bed. He stood up quickly, dashing over to her bed.

"Tifa!" Cloud looked all around.

"Yes?" Tifa came in, dressed in the dress she had fainted in. Cloud gave a sigh of relief. She was eating ice cream, with what looked like hot dog chunks? Cloud didn't question it. She settled in the chair next to the one he'd slept in and he sat next to her. They sat in silence for a while.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She smacked on her icecream and hot dog chunks daring him to connect the dots. She almost wanted him to figure it out.

"Don't thank me." Tifa frowned.

"Fine. I won't." Cloud looked at her and noticed the smile she was trying not to show. He looked out of the window.

"Tifa. I'm sorry."

"I know." The air was surprisingly pacific and Cloud looked at Tifa. "And I meant what I said. You did the right thing by telling her, even though it probably doesn't seem like it. I apologize for the things I said to you." Tifa knew things would still be awkward between them for a while, but she wanted to make amends while she could. "And I need you to know that I love you." Cloud watched as she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, looking far off into the distance. "We both do."

"Both?" Tifa paused.

"Aerith and I."

"I don't deserve it." Tifa frowned.

"Well too bad. We love you anyway." Cloud managed a small smile. "Aerith is going to need some time. We all are." Tifa thought back to the kindness the flowergirl had shown her, even after all she'd done. She didn't deserve _that._ "You'll figure it out, I know it." And Cloud didn't know what it was, but her words felt so much like a goodbye.

Four months later and Aerith had yet to see Cloud. He had certainly given her the space she asked for, but now she was starting to worry. And she knew he wasn't with Tifa because she had just called there. The two women weren't really talking to each other a lot , but today Aerith decided she would pay Tifa a visit.

Tifa was in her kitchen looking at a piece of paper, she had been avoiding the option for months. For what reason, she didn't know. But as she looked down at the ticket in her hands to Costa del Sol, she realized this was the right thing to do. She tried to convince herself that it was the best to do. There was a knock at the door and she hurriedly stuffed the ticket in her pocket.

"Come in." She wasn't surprised to see it was Aerith. Aerith set her purse down on the table.

"How are you Tifa?" Tifa managed a smile.

"Okay. In a I've-been-throwing-up-all-morning-and-I-can't-fit-into-my-jeans kind of way." Aerith smiled, although things were strained between them and a lot hadn't been said things could've been worse between them.

"Are you staying calm, eating right?" Tifa knew Aerith did care, but it was a whole new way of tip toeing around an unpleasant conversation that would eventually happen.

"Yeah, I am." Tifa stopped. "We need to talk about it."

"About what?" Aerith observed the silver of the sink.

"Do know if it's boy or a girl yet?"

"Aerith..."

"Okay."

"Aerith, we have to." They both sat down at the table. "And don't you say I can't handle it." Aerith sighed. This whole thing seemed so much easier for her. "Even though we've been being civil on the phone and having little conversations, I never apologized properly." Aerith swallowed. If awkward silences counted as conversations...She had honestly been trying so hard to come to peace with everything.

"You know I forgive you. Don't worry about it."

"I'm worrying about it. Because I haven't seen you avoid something so desperately since Yuffie tried to get you to dye all of your pink things blue." Aerith looked at her hands. "I'm sorry about what happened. I really wasn't thinking that night. I didn't think about you and I should've. I mean I did think about you..." she said rubbing her temples. "I guess you were the enemy." Aerith stared wide-eyed. "Yeah, I know it's stupid. And I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Aerith couldn't imagine why.

"You guys were so perfect together. I wanted that too . I..." Tifa started to get choked up. "Sorry, hormones." Tifa smiled, but it was a sad one. Aerith felt her eyes water. _Not again._ "And then you were there holding my hand in that hospital room and I knew I had it all wrong." Aerith lost her composure.

"Yes you did. I never thought we were enemies. You know, I did feel the tension, the looks you gave me...but I just figured that would resolve itself. Because we were friends right? I never thought you would..." Aerith pulled out a tissue. "I need to travel with these now." Aerith laughed and Tifa smiled sadly. "Why?" Tifa snapped her head up. "Why did you do it?" Aerith asked again. Tifa was silent and Aerith was sure she would have no answer just like Cloud.

"Because I was selfish and...and in love with Cloud." Aerith sighed.

"Isn't everybody." This time Tifa did laugh along with Aerith who was laughing through her tears. "Tifa." Tifa gave her full attention. "I may be angry and sad and...a lot of things right now. But they'll pass." Aerith wiped away her tears. "I'm such a cry baby." She set the tissue down. Tifa nodded.

"Are you kidding? I don't think I have any more tears left." Aerith smiled.

"Have you seen Cloud lately?" Tifa shook her head.

"No, I haven't. He's probably getting his head straight."

"Yeah probably." the was a strange silence. "Have you told him?" Tifa got up from the table to tend to something on the counter.

"Told him what?"

"Tifa..." The other woman was silent and Aerith got up to stand by her.

"He didn't take it well did he?" Tifa stayed silent and Aerith frowned. "Wait, you haven't told him have you?" Tifa looked away.

"Why should I?" Aerith frowned.

"Because he deserves to know." She couldn't believe Tifa, after all the secrets...

"It will just make things more complicated than they have to be." Tifa thought about the ticket to the Costa Del Sol in her pocket. Aerith looked at her incredulously.

"What? Tifa, aren't you tired of the secrets?"

"No, just of false hopes. Aerith, I'm being realistic." Aerith shook her head.

"No, you're being selfish." Tifa looked stunned.

"Aerith, you don't understand. I...you both can be together now..." Tifa held her head.

"I refuse to believe that's what this is about. You know it won't work out like that. And I know I can't put myself in your place right now but how can you keep this from him? He deserves to know about his child. You didn't even give him a chance Tifa." Aerith couldn't believe her. "How are you planning on hiding anyway? You're already starting to show..." Aerith looked disappointed. "He has a right to know."

"And if I don't, what? You'll tell him?" Aerith bit her lip. They only looked at each other, the hum of the fridge the only thing to fill the silence. The door opened and they both quickly turned towards it. Barrett and Marlene stepped in.

"Oh hey Aerith, didn't think ya'd be here... Look who I found!" Cloud stepped in and Marlene beamed. Tifa glanced warily at Aerith. Barrett and Marlene disappeared upstairs.

"Cloud?" Aerith asked. He looked at them both and they were both happy to see he looked a lot better.

"I couldn't refuse Marlene." he said with a spark in his eye. Tifa watched Aerith and vice versa, the heavy air still hanging between them. _And if I don't, what? You'll tell him? _

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked seriously. Tifa watched as Aerith watched her, egging her on with her eyes. _Tell him. Tell him._

"What's going on?" Cloud asked. Tifa wrung her hands And Aerith caught Cloud's eye. And all Tifa could do was hope that Aerith wouldn't say anything, she couldn't imagine it happening like this.

(A/N: Sorry about the eternity it took me to update! But now that I'm off for the holidays, I'm free to write. This chapter was very difficult to write for some reason. Tell me what you think? Happy Holidays and take care of yourselves.)


	12. Rehabilitation

"It's nothing, just a lot to talk about." Aerith said to Cloud, giving Tifa a pointed look. It seemed a good enough answer for him and he nodded. All three of them stood in the kitchen, a bit lost in the awkward silence. Tifa absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, purposely avoiding his surprisingly serene gaze. Wherever he went, he must have found some peace.

"I think I'll just go say hello to Barrett and Marlene..." Tifa slipped out before Aerith could stop her and she shook her head, averting her gaze to the floor. Cloud could only watch her guiltily, sensing she was clearly uncomfortable in being alone with him.

"I think she wants us to talk." he said, trying break the ice. Aerith couldn't help but look up then. Was it her or did she hear humor in his voice?

"Yes, I think so." She looked out of the window. "How's everything?" her question might as well have been directed to the tile.

"Hard." he said truthfully.

"Yeah..."

"How are you?"

"Just fine." He wanted to raise her chin so she would look at him.

"No you're not." he said quietly. She bit her lip and tried to blink back her tears. What a crybaby she was.

"I..."

"You know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he started, sorry he upset her.

"No, you're right I..." the blinking wasn't working and now the tears were in her voice. He was there then, cold leather to rest her face in, arms around her. For a noticeable moment she let him hold her, and didn't flinch. He was grateful for that, but it didn't last long. The door opened and it seemed to startle her out of his arms. "I...Cloud...you should come pick up your things...that is if you were planning on moving..." she bit her lip. "excuse me...sorry." she left in a hurry, rushing into some other part of the house.

"Holy shit, either I'm seeing things or you've suddenly decided to _appear._" Cloud smiled sardonically.

"You're probably seeing things."

"Yeah, probably." Cid took his boots off and dumped a bag of groceries on the counter, inclining his head to the living room. "Barrett's back? About fucking time. Maybe now I won't be enemy fucking number one."

"What?" Cloud watched as Cid inspected the boxes of frozen food muttering something about low fat.

"Tifa, she's on the war path. _Watch out_."

"What? Tifa?" Now why would he say a thing like that?

"Yes Tifa. Ask Barrett. She used to be so sweet..."

"Wait what?"

"Well, she's alright like ninety percent of the time...but that other ten...I swear from out of fucking _no where_ she'll just up and bite yer head off." Cid watched the door with a paranoid eye. "Just be careful around her, make sure you mind your manners and under no circumstances..."

"Cid, wha-"

"Goddamnit boy, you better fuckin' live by this advice when you come around here. Under no circumstances will you even_ think _about the "w" word." Cloud gave him an odd look.

"The 'w' word." he said flatly.

"What're you? Daft? Her weight. Don't. Say. Nothin." Cloud had noticed that she'd put on a bit of weight, but it wasn't really noticeable. But then again she _was_ wearing very oversized clothes.

"Why would you be talking about her weight anyway?" Cloud wasn't always the most perceptive guy when it came to women, but he knew better than that. Cid shook his head.

"Just remember what I told you." With that, Cid left the kitchen just as Tifa was coming in. She looked at the food on the counter and then at Cloud.

"Where's Aerith?"

"She left." Tifa frowned, leaning against the counter. Maybe she shouldn't have purposely left them alone.

"Oh. I thought maybe if you guys had some time alone, you could talk.."

"I know, you were kind of...obvious." Tifa put her hand to her head.

"Was I?"

"Yeah." he smiled though, knowing she was just trying to help. Now that he thought about it, she did look different. Though he couldn't exactly pinpoint why. She looked..._bright?_

"I just want everything to be normal."

"And what do you consider normal?" Tifa sighed.

"I don't know. You two happy and absorbed in each other and me insanely jealous on the side?" Her candidness shocked them both and a silence developed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked finally.

"How could you not have known?" He looked her in the eye.

"I don't read minds Tifa." she was silent.

"I know but..." Cloud's eyes softened.

"Tifa, I know I'm not perfect. No where near it, but if there is something going on you have to tell me." She bit her lip, eyes suddenly fire.

"And then what? What if I had told you? What difference would that have made? Would you just leave her like that?" the question was very strange, considering.

"Probably not."

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell you. It just wouldn't have worked out. Things would've changed between us. There were too many things already putting distance between us. We didn't need more. There are just some things that should be kept secret." She rubbed her stomach.

"We would have worked through it, just like we're working through it now. I'd never let anything come between us, you show know that."

"Then tell me about the disappearing act. Tell me about all that time you were here and didn't even think to come back and I don't know...explain? I would have listened. I was worried sick, about you about us, I didn't know what to think." Tifa tried not to get to worked up.

"I tried Tifa, remember?"

"Yes, after what? A month?" Cloud was silent. After seeing her that first time very clearly dejected in Aerith's arms he couldn't find it in himself to face her. He had been afraid he'd already ruined things between them and he hadn't wanted to do anymore damage...but that had happened anyway. He knew he couldn't make excuses for himself, and he knew running away hadn't been the brightest idea, but how could he fix it _now_? As much as he was finally coming into himself, he was still at a loss of what to do.

"I'm here now. For both of you." he knew that they understood he was sorry, but right now it was obvious sorry wouldn't fix much. "That's the best I can do." Tifa smiled.

"That's all I could ever ask." Tifa examined one of the boxes of frozen food. "So, what are you going to do now?" he scratched his head.

"That's a good question." She put the box down and took a deep breath.

"Cloud, since we're getting all of this out of the way, I have something to say." Cloud gave her his full attention. "I'm...sorry." her shoulders slumped.

"You already-"

"I know I already apologized but I also want to apologize for what happened." Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"What...happened?"

"The night of the party?" Cloud felt his face get bit hot, but was still confused.

"Why would you apologize for that?"

"Well...because it take two. We were both wrong." She thought about Aerith and her kindness. "I was wrong about quite a bit." Cloud tried again to pinpoint the glow she had about her.

"You think so?" Tifa looked up at his peculiar tone.

"What? You don't?" Cloud seemed to realized his slip.

"Of course I do." he said quickly. Whatever feelings he had for Tifa were inappropriate now. Tifa eyed him.

"I _was_ wrong wasn't I?" Tifa watched him.

"We were wrong to do what we did Tifa. We both know that." she nodded. "But you were right about a lot. About telling Aerith, about us not being drunk..." Cloud cringed, maybe he was just better off keeping his mouth shut.

"Wait, what?" Tifa felt she was missing something big in his words. Cloud looked at his feet.

"Neither of us were too drunk to stop ourselves." he said solemnly.

"Cloud, what are you say-"

"Tifa, phone!" she looked at him expectantly, but he was silent.

"You should get that."

Months passed and to Tifa's dismay, she found she was getting bigger even faster as her pregnancy wore on. Her stomach was getting so big, even the large oversized clothes she'd taken to wearing weren't working all the great. She knew she better get herself to Costa del Sol pretty soon if she didn't want to be found out. But every time she went to leave, she found couldn't do it. She looked to where her ticket was stashed safely in her dresser.

If she was going to leave, it would have to be soon.

A knock at the door had her walking to the door. Even little things like walking were becoming a chore. And she was loathe to admit that maybe she wasn't walking so much as waddling. When she got downstairs to the door she was breathing a little harder. Aerith stood on her doorstep with a bright smile. She returned the smile and let the woman in. Strangely enough things were going a lot better between the two women then both of them would've thought.

Somewhere along the line Aerith had seen it fit to look out for both her and the baby's welfare. She was often very close by, making sure everything was all right, or just a ear to listen. Aerith could prove even a bit pushy at times, making sure she didn't binge on the wrong things or miss appointments to check up on the baby. And as much as it was sometimes annoying, Tifa really appreciated it. Sometimes she thought the woman did it because she still refused to tell Cloud and thought there needed to be someone else to take care of those things. But other times she realized that it was also because they were friends.

That always got her hormones riled up as well as the tears. After a bit of talking Aerith revealed her reason for the visit. Shopping. They met Yuffie at the shopping district and she made a scene over how 'cute' Tifa looked with a bun in the oven. Tifa frowned and Aerith smiled.

"Hey, you are you know."

"I am not cute." Yuffie knelt down to talk to her stomach.

"Yeah you are! Isn't she?" she was quiet for a second. "Sorry, Tifa, the baby even thinks you're cute." Tifa sighed and let the two ladies lead her to what they had in mind.

"This isn't a good idea." Tifa looked at the garment Yuffie was holding up. Aerith tipped her head to the side.

"I think you'd look great in pink." Tifa bit her lip, it _was_ rather nice but it'd be a dead giveaway.

"Maternity clothes?" Tifa asked. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"For a _pregnant_ woman, duh." Tifa pursed her lips.

"Just take me to the men's section please." Some oversized T shirts would do, thank you very much. But neither of her friends were having it.

"You should have some nice maternity clothes Tifa. You would look so adorable-"

"I am not adorable."

"Baby says you are, sorry." Yuffie said, Tifa crossed her arms on her stomach.

"Why are you and my child suddenly able to telekinetically communicate?" Yuffie shrugged.

"It's a gift." Aerith held up a blue dress. Tifa had to admit that it was beautiful and most importantly it looked _comfortable._

"What about this one?" Tifa sighed.

"Okay."

All three ladies moved to the fitting area and Aerith and Yuffie waited for Tifa to come out. A while passed and no Tifa.

"Hey, you think you could come out before the baby's due?" Yuffie said. No reply. Aerith started to worry.

"Tifa you alright?" No reply. Aerith knocked on the door. "Tifa?" she said, now worried. She put her ear to the door to hear quiet sobs. "Tifa, let me in alright?" the door came open after a bit and Aerith and Yuffie came in. Tifa was sitting in the bench in front of the mirror with her head in her hands, crying very quietly.

"Geez, mood swing much?" Aerith gave her a pointed look and Yuffie shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Aerith rubbed her back. "You really do look good in this dress..." Tifa looked up and into the mirror and put her head back in her hands. Yuffie looked around awkwardly.

"You really do." she said. But that only seemed to make it worse. "Tifa, what's up?"

"It's nothing really..." she said through her fingers.

"If it was nothing , I don't think you'd be crying." Aerith said.

"Yeah well...I'm pregnant! I _get_ to cry for no reason!" Aerith smiled.

"But there _is_ a reason isn't there?" Tifa sighed.

"Yes." Yuffie sat down with them.

"Then come out with it!"

"It's just...this is so nice of you all." Yuffie raised her eyebrows.

"_That's_ why you're crying?"

"It's a part of it." Tifa wiped her tears away. "I really like the dress."

"I'm not sure I follow." Yuffie said, giving the woman a strange look.

"This is just so nice and I'm getting maternal clothes, my stomach is getting so huge, it's even kicking now, and soon it'll be here..." Aerith nodded. "I just...I don't want you to think I don't appreciate it but..."

"You wish Cloud was a part of this." Aerith said sadly. Tifa started up again and Yuffie didn't know what to say. "That's why you have to tell him."

"Hey, wait a minute. Why should she tell that bastard anything?" Aerith smiled.

"He was just a little lost Yuffie." Aerith got a far off look.

"I calls em as I sees em. And a lost asshole is still an asshole."

"Yuffie!"

"Yuffie!"

"What?"

They left the mall with a couple maternity garment and oversized men's shirts. It had been a full day and once Tifa and Yuffie were safely at the house, Aerith went her own way to her own house. There was a lot to think about. Mainly Cloud. She could easily defend him but when it came to facing him she didn't know if she could.

How could she be telling Tifa to confess when she couldn't even face the man? But today fate would leave her no choice. She walked back to her house just as she always did, but as she approached the white house she saw him. He was standing there talking to himself on her doorstep.

"Cloud?" He turned around quickly, looking surprised.

"Aerith? I..ah.." he scratched his head. "I didn't know you weren't home." He said, knowing he probably looked strange talking to himself in front of an empty house.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my thoughts straight." he said truthfully. She smiled.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah."

They sat at the table in silence. She had served up tea and muffins, but none of them touched anything. He was at least grateful that she seemed okay being around him. If she just up and started crying he didn't think he'd know what to do.

"We should talk." he finally said.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." he tried to search for the right words. "We rushed in too fast didn't we?" Cloud nodded.

"I should have gotten myself straight before...I...we...before everything."

"I'll never be able to get that back Cloud." he looked into her eyes. He'd known she was pure before they shared that night together. If only he'd thought before getting them both into that. "But I know that I can't keep on thinking about 'what if.' Although I do, often." She smiled sadly.

"So do I. But I think about what we would've been if Zack hadn't been a factor. If we would've been anything." Aerith bit her lip. "I regret what I did to you, but I don't regret our relationship. So, even if it was Zack's influence that brought us together I'm thankful that it did. But right now, this is me." Cloud took a breath. "Just me. And I care about you but..."

"You're not in love with me anymore." Cloud just looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's the truth and that's all I ever wanted." Aerith found his words didn't destroy her like she thought they might. She had seen them coming. But as she watched him she saw a healing going on in front of her eyes, and she was happy for him.

"Aerith, I'm not asking for this to be pleasant. I want it to be, but you have to be truthful too." He searched her face and she took his hand in hers.

"I'm alright."

"No you aren't. I didn't come here just to say what I had to say and leave. I came here for you." She looked up at his tone. "If there is one thing I understand about you, it's that you try to be strong for everyone _else_."

"I...what do you want me to say?" Aerith held her head. "I just wish, things weren't like this. I wish that I had been smarter and not so blind. I wish we hadn't rushed in like we did. I don't need you to be in love with me, I just..." Cloud held her hand tighter. "I don't want things to be like this between us. I'd like us to be friends but right now it seems as if even that will never happen, because I can't forget. I can't forget what it felt to be with you and I can't forget how it felt when I found out..."

She reached for a tissue just in case. "I want to let go of it so badly, but it just stays." she got a very strange smile on her face. " Do you know I would have married you in a heartbeat?" He felt like he'd been slapped in the face. She continued. "I think my mom was getting to me. I don't know...it just happened. Would you believe I was in that restaurant, looking at the cakes and asking questions about the plastic groom that would go on the cake? I said to that man 'can you custom make the groom's hair? Maybe make it blonde and spiky?' And I couldn't believe myself after I said it, I was in so deep. And now I have to pull myself out. Cloud, all I want is for things to be alright between us. That's all."

"We can work through it. I'll be here, I promise." Admittedly it felt great to have gotten all of that off of her chest, but there was still so much they needed to work through. But she felt his words were genuine.

"Okay." she looked down at her tissue, realizing she hadn't started balling. She laughed and it startled him. "So, where are you living?" The mood started to brighten. He sat back in his chair.

"A small apartment around Vincent's area."

"You're things are all right on the couch, if you wanted to know." he nodded.

"Thanks."

"You...don't have to take it now. I...could bring them over to you?" She looked hopeful.

"I'd like that."

The next couple of weeks were filled with good weather and it was this particular day that Tifa chose to act. Cid and Barrett were out of the house and she was pretty much all packed. Taking the ticket from out of the drawer she stuck in the pocket of her pants, adjusting her big shirt.

Either she did this now or never.

_I'm safe but I won't be coming back._

_I love you all so much._

_Sorry._

_-Tifa._

She just hoped that Aerith didn't choose now to ring her bell. After completing the near impossible task of getting her luggage downstairs she waited at the curb for her ride, fidgety and incredibly nervous. When her ride drove up, she was thankful for the driver's strong pair of arms.

She settled in the backseat and told the driver her destination. All she could think about was if she could pull off being a single mother. What would everybody think when they found she'd left? She thought about how selfish she was being and all the times she talked to Cloud about how running away wasn't the answer.

"Left."

"Miss th-"

"Left!"

Tifa hurried out of the cab and into the building. Thinking, maybe she was too late, maybe she shouldn't do this.

"Miss your lu-" She ran as fast she could, trying not to tip herself over. When she reached the place she just stopped. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She knocked hard and rang the doorbell and knocked again...

"Hey, what's...Tifa?" she was breathless.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it." Cloud blinked.

"Tifa what? Come in, are you alright?" he laughed.

"I can't right now...I...see..I'm ...damnit Cloud I'm pregnant!" He took in her wild hair and her breathing and the crazed look in her eye and found it all a bit funny, but then her words finally hit him. He was still as stone, his smile fallen.

"What did you just say?" Tifa looked him in the eye.

"I'm pregnant."

(A/N: And so it comes out. I figured it was about time. Sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter was good anyway. As always, I'd like to know what you think and to say thanks for your reviews. Take care.)


	13. Approaching Dawn

Cloud wobbled in the doorway.

"Pregnant." Tifa watched his face closely, hands resting atop her stomach.She shifted from foot to foot. "Sorry, come in." He shut the door softly behind her. She settled down on his couch, looking at him expectantly. She was _not_ going to cry again, no matter what. There was a long heavy silence, Tifa trying not to get choked up and Cloud looking absolutely shell shocked. "Pregnant." he said again, looking suddenly deflated. He sat next to her on the couch.

"I thought I should tell you. I was..." she bit her lip. "I was going to Costa Del Sol, but I thought I should...tell you." Cloud lifted his head from her stomach very slowly.

"What?"Cloud was nearly speechless as he pieced it together. Her not drinking, the clothes, the mood swings, the sickness, the fainting. He could he have missed it all?

"I thought it would be better if I left. You know, considering everything."

"What?" Cloud's eyes strayed to her swollen stomach again.

"I...don't know what to say Cloud."

"Neither do I."

"I'm sorry." He watched her stomach.

"No, don't say that." he tore his eyes away and looked out of the window. "It's mine isn't it?" Tifa pursed her lips.

"Who else's would it be?"

"Well I wouldn't know would I?" he said angrily. "You're so good at keeping secrets these days." Tifa knew that she deserved that, but it still made her angry.

"Well maybe if you paid attention..." Cloud inhaled through his teeth. Why had she kept it from him so long? He supposed he hadn't made it easy for her to tell him but he still felt a little slighted.

But of course it wasn't just that. He felt the shock start to mix in with fear as he wondered what in the hell he could possibly do with a kid. He barely had a handle on himself. And he was angry because he knew that he had put himself in this position. There was wasn't a doubt in his mind that the child was his. He stood up.

"Listen, I'm going to go fix some tea or something..." He watched her stomach. "I don't want to fight with you." Maybe some time in the kitchen alone would give him time to make sense of this and cool down. He was almost out of the room when he stopped. He looked back at her, wondering again how he could've missed it. She didn't look fat, she looked exactly what she was, very pregnant. "Don't go anywhere, alright?" Tifa looked back at him.

"I won't." she said.

"That includes _Costa Del Sol._" he said so seriously, Tifa almost missed the tiny bit of humor mixed in.

"Tifa's _what?!_" Yuffie winced.

"Oops."

"Don't 'oops' me brat! What the fuck did you just say?" Yuffie held her forehead, Tifa was going to _kill _her.

"I didn't say anything."

"Really, because I coulda sworn you said that Tifa was knocked up." Cid said, blowing cloud of smoke over his shoulder. Barrett came over.

"Well shit! Why did we think of it?" Cid shook his head.

"I just thought she was getting fat..." Yuffie hit him lightly in the shoulder.

"You're such an insensitive asshole." Cid coughed.

"Insensitive? I've been running back and forth to the goddamned grocery store, like every fuckin' three days! Barrett too." The darker man nodded.

"Like we're the fathers or somethin.'" Yuffie smiled.

"No, you both just have hearts of gold. Besides, it's me and Aerith who are like the kid's fathers."

"Wait a minute, Aerith knows too?" Yuffie nodded.

"Yup. Not even Cloud knows. The menfolk are always the last to catch on, surprise, surprise."

Suddenly as if at the same time, a question occurred to both men.

"Who's the father?" Barret asked. Both men gave their full attention to the ninja.

"Uh..."

"Brat..."

"Uh...I should go now..." Yuffie tried to walked away, she'd already said too much.

"No way." Cid sat her back down.

"Fine. But I swear if you say anything-"

"We won't."

"Okay. It's...you know...Cloud." Yuffie looked at her hands.

"That motherfucker." Cid said disbelievingly. "So...Aerith..."

"Yeah." Yuffie said.

"That bastard." Barret said, shaking his head. "One woman wasn't enough huh?" Yuffie scoffed.

"Guess not."

"And he doesn't know?"

"Nope."

"You know, I haven't seen that girl all day." Cid nodded. They all froze. Yuffie laughed nervously.

"You don't think she'd pull a Cloud...do you?"

"You mean a goddamned disappearing act? Nah..." Cid didn't look to sure of his words. Barrett cleared his throat.

"Our girl is too smart for that." Barret didn't sound to convinced either. There was a long uncomfortable silence.

"She wouldn't..." Yuffie laughed awkwardly again.

"Nah..." Cid tapped his fingers.

"She uh...probably just went to the grocery store." Yuffie said quietly.

"The hell she did, she always has us do that shit." Cid nodded. Yuffie wondered if she had gone to the mall, but remembered what a disaster that had turned out to be.

"She has a cell right?" Yuffie moved to the phone. Barret and Cid nodded. "Let's just call her." Yuffie went to pick the phone up but instead she spotted a note pinned on the wall above it. "Oh my God." Cid and Barret both turned.

"What is it brat?"

"She_ did_ pull a Cloud!"

Cloud stood in his small dingy kitchen, simply watching the steam pour from the spout of the kettle. Pregnant. With his child. As the shock really settled into his heart, so did an intense anger. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he noticed? He was barely pulling it together now, how could he possibly care for a child? No child needed to be privy to the type of issues he had. No child needed a man like him around.

The child needed a father though, and it was his responsibility. His child. Having nearly gone his whole life without a father, Cloud understood the his own value in a way that could never see him abandoning the unborn life. Running just wasn't an option. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do. He thought about how he'd treated Tifa, now the mother of his child. He thought about Aerith and his heart sank. How was he supposed to tell her? He was so inside himself that his didn't notice moving his hand onto the edge of the burner, until it was too late.

"Goddamnit..." he pulled back his seared fingers, and got a wet rag to wrap his hand in. The cold rag only made it more painful and he slid down to sit on the floor. The steam from the kettle was streaming now, and the kettle whistle went off above him.

By the time Tifa went to check on Cloud the whistle had been blowing for nearly five minutes, and the tiny kitchen was humid and hot. She found Cloud sitting against the cabinets, his knees drawn up and his head in his hands. She turned off the burner, and stood there watching him until the whistle wound down to a low hum. He lifted his head as it completely stopped and ran an extremely white hand through his hair, looking startled.

"Shit, sorry about the tea." he shook his head, as if trying to shake himself awake. Tifa clicked her nails against the tea kettle.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't really want any anyway." She looked around. "I just thought you might...need some time." she sighed. "I know you still do." Tifa looked out of the tiny window beside him. "I should go." Cloud watched her with bright burning eyes.

"No, wait." Tifa turned around. "Come here." Tifa went to him and sat opposite of him, hoping that she could get up from the floor later. He said nothing after that, only watched her.

"Cloud..."

"Can I feel?" he said suddenly, still looking rather dazed. Tifa didn't immediately know what he meant but then she realized and took his wrapped hand and placed it on her stomach.

"It's not kicking right now." Cloud rested his hand lightly against the round surface, so gingerly Tifa couldn't help but smile. "It's not going to break." Cloud continued to look at the hand he had on her stomach, taking it away to remove the rag before he placed his hand on her stomach again, his touch still gentle.

"I know it won't..." He continued, hoping removing the rag would've taken anything out of the way that might've muffled any baby noise. Tifa shifted and the fabric of her shirt rustled against his burned hand.

"Are you alright?" she said, after he hissed through his teeth.

"It's nothing." he was still fixated on her stomach. Tifa took his hand and examined it. It was a pretty nasty burn, marring his two longest fingers and half of his palm.

"It is not nothing. Come on let's clean this up." Cloud got up and dusted himself off before pulling Tifa from the floor. She led him to the sink and turned the water on warm. "This will hurt."

"Yeah." he said looking out of the window. Tifa bit her lip, seeing he was clearly taking it a bit hard. Even as she passed his hand under the stream he was zoning out on her. She knew the feeling.

"When...did you find out?" he asked. A lone bulb in the kitchen flickered. Tifa sighed, she knew this part wasn't going to be pretty. The part where she would have to make clear just how long she'd kept it from him.

"The day Aerith invited us to that restaurant." He looked at her then. "I find out right before I came." He remembered how he'd treated her that day. And the fact that she'd been carrying his child at the time, somehow made it infinitely worse. A long silence fell.

"You weren't planning on telling me, were you?"

"Well I..." Everything really started to hit him.

"Costa Del Sol?" Tifa looked uneasy.

"I just thought it would be better...I mean, with everything that was going on-"

"You should have told me."

"And what would that have done?" He held his head, feeling the conversation start to veer into dangerous territory. He didn't want to fight with her, and he knew he really didn't have any right to call her out but as everything really started to settle in he realized. He realized she had been about to leave for Costa Del Sol with his child, alone and pregnant.

"I don't know, maybe prevented you from taking a dangerous trip while you're I don't know how many months pregnant?" He didn't like what she'd set out to do, but more than anything he hated that it was because of a mess he'd made that she would even think of doing such a thing. He knew a lot of his anger was at himself, so he tried to curb it. Hell, he tried to curb every emotion of his that was suddenly running amuck. He didn't know how to handle any of it.

"I'm eight months or so." she said pursing her lips, nothing else she could really say.

"My God. Eight months." he scratched his head. "I feel like an idiot." Tifa surprised them both by laughing.

"It was kind of obvious though Cloud." she shook her head, the mirth quickly dying down. "But you told me to be straightforward with you, I've been chastised about it, and my conscience wouldn't let me leave without telling you." She sighed. "Because it's your child too and you have the right to know." she said, knowingly echoing Aerith.

"My child..." he almost smiled. "Listen, it's settling in right now and I'm out of it but, I want you to know-" Tifa squeaked suddenly her knees going weak.

"Shit...Tifa?" her eyes rolled back to their normal position and he still looked incredibly worried.

"I just..." she took a big breath. "need to sit down." He moved them both quickly to the living room and got her situated on the couch. Tifa couldn't help but think he was kind of adorable worrying over her.

"Are the pillows alright?"

"They're fine, Cloud. Don't worry about it." He stood there watching and tense, for what seemed an almost creepy amount of time. "Cloud I'm sorry about the Costa Del Sol thing, I just... don't know what I was thinking." He crossed his arms.

"I know what you were thinking, I'm thinking the same thing right now. Well, I was. When I was in the kitchen I felt like I breaking down again, I mean I have no idea what to do with this. But then I thought, if I don't do something would it be any better? Not doing things, has gotten me in so much trouble. You should know that more than anyone." Tifa felt an old pang of guilt. "So I want you to know-"

"Wait Cloud, I know you are going through things on your own, I just thought you should know about this, you don't have to..." Tifa wanted to cry again. That she didn't want him to get involved if it meant putting his own self discovery on hold. The child didn't need a broken father. But the man she saw in front of her wasn't broken, in fact he seemed better than he had been in a while. What she wanted though, was for him to be a part of her and the child's life. She wanted for him to take care of his responsibility and she wanted him to want to.

But she felt as if that might be too much to ask for. Especially since he still needed more time to pull himself together, and neither of them were ready to be parents. She almost felt guilty for the obligation she now represented, she felt some sadness when her gut told her to be smart and not get her hopes up. "You don't have to do this right now if you can't. I'll understand. When you're read-" Cloud couldn't believe his ears.

"Whether I'm ready or not the baby is coming. Tifa, I haven't made the best choices and I know there are some things about me that could use work. But I am working on it. And I-" There was a loud knocking at the door. He sighed and got up reluctantly to answer the door.

What he found at his door was more a of a mob. Every single on of his friends were screaming at him. Well all, besides Vincent who was just standing at the back. If he listened he could actually hear the insults being hurled at him.

"Spikyheaded..."

"Fuckin'.."

"Asshole!" That one was definitely Yuffie. Aerith was there too but she was silent, looking incredibly worried.

"What's going on?" Cloud said, kind of worn out on surprises for the day. Aerith looked as though she might cry.

"Tifa left." Aerith held up the note. "I never thought she would do something like this."

"And it's all _your_ fault!" Yuffie chimed in again, her outburst followed by more grunts and insults courtesy of Cid and Barret. Vincent remained quiet and composed at the back of the small crowd. Cloud returned his attention to Aerith.

"She not going anywhere." He opened the door so they all could enter. "She's with me."

Aerith ran forward once she spotted Tifa on the couch, throwing her arms around the other woman.

"Thank the planet." Aerith said, nearly overwhelmed. The more belligerent part of the group stood off near the now closed door, still muttering.

"Well...you better be glad she didn't run off..."

"You're fuckin' lucky she's alright Spike..."

"Yeah! Or I woulda..." Cloud was too taken with the sight of the warmness between Tifa and Aerith to pay them any attention. He had a feeling he wasn't privy to something. His face whitened when he realized he would have to tell Aerith. The flowergirl propped her hands up on her hips.

"Just what were you trying to do Tifa?" Cloud wanted to jump in for her but Tifa seemed to be alright and not nearly as panicked as he.

"I thought it would solve everything, but I know I was wrong-"

"Yes you were! I was so worried..." Aerith shook her head. "You're staying here, with all of us. Where it's safe." Tifa smiled.

"I was going to stay any-"

"Hey, Cloud get us some tea!" Yuffie yelled relaxing in one of his dining chairs. He frowned among Cid and Barret's agreements. Aerith sighed.

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble, could you?" Cloud sighed. He guessed he would just have to make it now.

"Fine, I'll be right back." he disappeared into the kitchen. Once in the small room, he got the box of tea bags he had just put up. He could hear whispering, exclamations and cursing, and he shook his head, a bit bemused about the whole thing. The kettle had just started to stream when he heard a scream.

"Oh no!"

"Sweet Leviathan!" the exclamation made him burn his hand on the kettle and he quickly pulled his now other burned hand to him, hissing in pain. Aerith suddenly came running into the kitchen, her breath coming fast and her cheeks red.

"Cloud, Tifa's having the baby, we have to get her to the hospital!" He froze, spinning to meet her and in the process, catching his elbow on the burner.

"Goddamnit!..." he took his burned elbow away and held it with a burned hand. He glared at the stove and tried to catch his breath through the pain. "Aerith...you knew?"

"Well, yes."

"But..."

"Cloud we have to get her to the hospital."

"But...how? When?" Cloud was so stunned.

"A taxi? Now?"

"No, when did you find out?"

"It was a bit obvious wasn't it?" Cloud could only stare.

"I...yeah. I guess it was. She, um, told me today."

"Well I'd say it's about time. " He nodded dumbly.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?" he looked so lost.

"The taxi?"

"Right...sorry..." he looked around for the phone, completely dazed. Aerith found the phone sitting in a very visible position on the counter. Yuffie suddenly poked her head in.

"Hello? Call the taxi already! I really don't want to have to deliver this kid in the bathtub!" That seemed tp snap Cloud out of it, and he nearly went white all in one go, clearly starting to panic.

"Yuffie, shut up." he brushed passed her on his way out of the kitchen. "We'll take the Highwind there before you even attempt to do that." He suddenly stopped, looked at Yuffie. "You knew too, didn't you?"

"Yup. It was pretty damn obvious though."

"Everyone knew, didn't they."

"Yup. You are late as ever. Better late than never though, right?"

"I-"

"Now's not one of those times though, so hurry the hell up, Tifa's in labor."

The taxi ride was one of the scariest he'd ever taken, and he really wasn't sure when he'd put the scrubs on or how he'd ended up in delivery room, but that was presently where he found himself. With Tifa, his scorched hand enclosed in her death grip. It was all happening so fast. He felt so completely out of place. She huffed and glanced out of the corner of her eye.

"Cloud?" She took in his face with some humor.

"Yes?" He stood by her side as she held his hand, watching her spread legs quiver.

"You don't have to-" He looked at her, his heart beating frantically.

"Stop that. I have to be here."

"No you-"

"Don't argue with me on this Tifa. I have to be here for you and for this child." His breathing was unsteady. "I want to." She started to tear up. "I'm going to be here for you both from now on."

"Cloud Strife, you better mean this." she said, overjoyed, scared.

"I do. I've been trying to tell you...that I think we can make this work." Tifa shuddered.

"God I hope so."

"If you don't come through, I'm going to hurt you. Physically." He smiled.

"Good."

"Cloud, I'm scared."

"Me too. Uh...maybe you could do those funny breathing exercises."

"Those do nothing." Tifa said, clenching her teeth as another contraction hit.

"Ice chips?"

"No, I don't want ice chips...I...I..oh god..." Just then their young doctor walked over.

"Cloud Strife?"

"Yes?"

"Oh Man, it is you. You are my hero, the way you saved the planet was so crazy-" Tifa and Cloud both looked at eachother. Cloud frowned. "You're sword is amazing!" the doctor said as he finished putting on his gloves.

"You're our doctor."

"Yup. Don't worry everything looks great, and by the sound of it we'll be gettin' on soon." Both Tifa and Cloud were beginning to get rather worried. "Hey um...do you think I can get an autograph?" Cloud stared at the man for a long time.

"Are you _serious?_" The doctor checked the screens.

"I just..maybe I could get an autograph? I'd really appreciate it." Cloud refused to even respond to that. Before Tifa could even blink the doctor had been hurled out of the room. Cloud walked to the open door and spoke the doctor as he lay sprawled on the floor. "Send another doctor, before I show you how amazing my sword really is."

Cloud watched the doctor disappear down the hall, before turning back into the room to comfort Tifa who was clearly ready to give birth. In fact he was sure she was.

"Tifa, wait!"

"Wait!? Cloud this baby's coming!"

"But...our new doctor isn't here!"

"You think the baby cares about that!? She screamed.

"I..."

"You're the one who threw him out!" She whimpered. "You give birth to the child if you think you can do so much better! " she huffed and puffed. "We need a doctor!"

"I...don't...sorry..." Cloud was starting to regret throwing out that fool. Suddenly a doctor came running in, and Cloud exhaled. He took Tifa's hand and watched the miracle happen.

It wasn't long at all before there was a tiny, screaming pink thing wriggling in the doctor's arms. Cloud almost didn't believe his eyes, that it had actually happened. He rushed forward to his child, watching the cord get cut and it's little mouth get cleaned. _His._

The doctor handed the baby over to him and it was so warm and fragile against him.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl." Cloud's heart melted. His daughter. His impossibly beautiful daughter. He was instantly in love.

"Cloud." Tifa's weak voice came from behind him and he carried the baby to her, never taking his eyes off her. Tifa held a very white hand to her mouth.

"She's pretty like you." he said, feeling very mellow.

"No, she's pretty like you." she laughed then. And the baby girl opened her very blue eyes. Both parents' breath caught. Cloud touched his daughter's cheek, and she cooed. Tifa giggled, but Cloud was rapt. Perhaps he had finally done something right.

"I'm thinking Claudia." Cloud lifted his head, Tifa's words finally registering.

"Her name?" Tifa nodded. He smiled. Claudia Strife. His little girl. Tifa handed her to him again.

"That's your daddy." The baby cooed again and Cloud touched her soft cheek again with his burned fingers, looking down on her with eyes that were no longer only his, echoing a promise he'd once made under the stars.

(A/N: The End. It has been a long trip! Thanks for sticking with me and for all the support along the way. Adios, and have an awesome New Year.)


End file.
